Akame Ga Kill: Thunder's Beast
by AnimeLover137
Summary: He was one of the greatest assassin of the Empire. But now he is forced to start over. After years of hardship, he find himself guarding the Ex-General Najenda. Now as a fellow assassin of Night Raid, he strive for a peaceful and perfect Empire. "I will kill the corruption in the Empire at all cost, even if it means my own life."
1. Chapter 1

**Akame Ga Kill**

 **Thunder's Beast**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It was long past midnight, and the camp was silent, everyone was asleep soundly without a care of a world. It was peaceful, and for a moment it seemed like nothing was going to disrupt the night.

But in this world, there's no such thing as peace, it only happens in a fantasy story. There's only death and agony.

Almost unnoticed, a flicker of a shadow moved in the corner.

Two figures, both cloaked in shadows, moved soundlessly through the camp, the crunching of the dirt under their boots was almost nonexistence even to the most sensitive ears.

They were assassins of the Imperial Empire. Two of them had been to countless missions, their teamwork were flawless. They would trust their back to the others, and would not hesitate to trust each other with their lives.

Once again, they were in a mission on direct orders from the Empire, to hunt down the leader of the rebel scum from far north of the Empire, former general Najenda herself.

The assassins were silent as they made their way to the middle of the camp, dodging tents undetected and not to alarm the guards. Their breathing was slow and calm, it was clear that they were experienced master of silent killing.

They stopped by the larger tent located by the campfire. the glow from the still burning fire brought light to the cloaked assassins' faces.

The crimson eyed swordswoman placed her hand on the hilt of her katana, pulling it out slightly and allow the deadly blade of Murasame in the cool air. Her stance tense and her legs bend as she peeked from the entrance, she radiated aura of the death god, but well controlled that the killer intent would go neglected.

The boy next to her however, had worn his gloves almost lazily. As his stance seemed lax and uncaring to be left with so many openings, untrained citizens might ignore him as a threat, but to trained killers their instincts would've screamed danger.

Unlike his companion's slender build, he was lean, but he was nothing to laugh at as he had all muscles packed in all right places. At the moment, his eyes were clouded with idle, but the purple gleam in his iris was piercing and had a certain amount of authority in it.

He rolled his shoulders and stiffened a yawn. He almost giggled out loud as a finger poked him in the waist. He looked down to his partner's eyes. The message was clear: _be cautious._

He leaned over his fellow assassin's shoulder to peer inside the relatively large tent.

Inside was their target. She was sleeping on a bunker by the far end of the tent, her metallic arm rested on her stomach and the other by her side. She was lying on her back and was in Morpheus's realm. But some part deep in him scolded him not to slack.

He observed the positioning of the tent. There was a large wooden square table in the middle with a layout of the Empire on it. A couple chairs were pushed under the table and none was hindering the path.

A study table was by the side of the tent, a handgun and a combat knife rested on the cold surface. A closet next to the study table also made of wood.

To the assassin's eyes, the general was defenseless, but there was no telling if she was on guard even in sleep. They were taught never underestimate even the most powerless target.

The boy looked at the girl and raised a hand to his left shoulder. The girl nodded and the boy began the countdown.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

With a wave of his arm, they crept into the entrance. The girl entered first, her hand clutching the half-drawn Teigu; the boy closely behind walking nonchalantly, but his steps were soft as if walking on air, the tough leather gloves tightened as he clenched his fist.

They went around the table, careful not to make unnecessary noise.

As they neared the eye-patched woman, the air was still, and the woman's steady snoring was the only thing they could heard at the moment.

The boy nodded at the cloaked company, and she slowly pulled the rest of the sword out of its red sheathe.

The deadly aura of the blade was insensible, the blade inched closer to the rebel leader's neck as the boy reach out to clamp her mouth shut.

"…Wait." It was clear and commanding, yet it was only a bit louder than a whisper. The duo assassins stopped in their track, enough for the woman to open her lone eye and gave them a narrow look.

"Akame and Kasuke. Assassins of the rotten Empire, let's talk civilly"

The now identified Kasuke was silent, but Akame was not hesitating, "eliminated."

Her sword moved down to scratch the woman's exposed skin, but it was stopped by a gloved hand.

"…Kasuke?" there was clear confusion in her voice, but no hint of anger.

"Akame," the boy gave the girl a stare, it was a stare of hope and pleading. And Akame nodded and retracted her sword, with light click, the poisonous blade was in its rightful sheathe.

Najenda eyed Kasuke, which he stared right back unflinching. The corner of the woman's mouth twitched and her eyes was clear with amusement.

She gestured to the table, which they obediently walked over and made themselves comfortable; Kasuke on the table and Akame on a chair.

Najenda was silent for a moment, before she spoke, "I assume you know how rotten the Empire is nowadays." The silver headed grabbed a cigarette from the table and brought it to her mouth, which dissolved the tension in the tent.

Kasuke and Akame nodded. After all, they were from the slums, the girl's mother sold her daughters for an insignificant amount of money, which Yasuke was homeless that time and were introduced into slavery. They had been in the deepest part of the Empire for years; they were forged from the very darkness of the core.

It didn't took them long to realize how the corrupted the Capital was after they were send to missions.

The Capital was on the verge to collapse, and no Teigu or Emperor would have to power to same them when the time comes.

Yasuke and Akame had agreed, that the people was evil and corrupted, demons wearing human skin.

Murder, frame, rape, slavery, rob, brutal public execution, and the list goes on. And they long knew that they could not change the Capital from internally.

Najenda turned to retrieve the lighter by her bedside, completely exposing her back to her supposed killers, yet none reacted at the opening.

The General in pajamas placed the lighter near the cigarette, she took a deep relieved breath and the gas came out from her nostrils. "The Prime Minister, Honest, was the cause of how the Capital is now, he was a tyrant, manipulating the child emperor with his silver tongue, obliterating people who defied him, ignoring crimes that literally screams punishment."

She paused, her look in the eyes faraway as if remembering past memories, "The Empire is too far gone. Sometime things can't be change, and when time goes on it would worsen and worsen, there is no god to save the day."

"Sometimes you need to destroy in order to reform a better future."

The harsh truth lingered in the night air. Yasuke was listening attentively, and Akame was staring at her beloved katana rested in her hands.

"Many people are long dead because they sought freedom and justice. And many good people are gone, and devils replaced them."

Najenda glanced at the mechanic arm that had replaced the arm she lost against Esdeath, and clenched it with a resounding clang, "And when all hope is lost, that is when Revolutionary Army comes in. We strive for freedom, for peace, and for justice. We want all this to end, for the bleeding to stop. We will kill that scum and free the Empire from its evil."

She paused once again, this time she looked straight at the duo assassin's eyes, "Did you witness the evil of the empire you protect? The corruptions that make you doubt your loyalty?" Kasuke knew where this was heading. Honestly, he never liked the Empire, and when he knew the evil and secrets of the Capital, the hatred increased ten-fold. The same goes to Akame.

They were never loyal to the Empire, but they kill for the citizens, for their happiness and safety behind the walls.

Seeing both of them nod wordlessly, Najenda allowed a small smile on her face, which surprised the assassins.

"Yasuke, Akame, who do you fight for? The innocents? Or the tyrant?"

The answer was obvious as day. And the assassins was deep in thought. Yasuke pulled the hood covering his face down, raven hair swept with the night breeze. His near purple dark eyes focused on Najenda, "Would you change the Capital? For better?"

"Yes, we would."

"Very well then, I am in." A casual confirmation.

The Ex-general actually sweat dropped at the casual deflect declaration, they didn't really need convincing. She almost missed the second assassin standing up, "Me too."

Was it her, or were all assassins act this weird?

 **\- Thunder's Beast -**

 **Time Skip: The day, midnight**

The duration of the mission was five days, and it was only the third day since they left the Capital. They could walk their way back and still be a day early than planned.

They attempted assassination on Najenda yesterday. The general had her way with people. Granted they might not like the Capital, but they were still assassins hired and assigned to kill the person in question.

Najenda with only her silver tone alone was able to persuade them to join the Revolutionary Army, and frankly, they didn't regret the choice.

Sooner or later the Empire's going to collapse, and countries and armies would charge at the moment of weakness. Esdeath might be strong, but she couldn't be everywhere the same time.

They fight for the salvation of the Empire, and the way it was heading right now was exactly the opposite of the ideal city he wanted it to be.

They slipped into the shadows, jumping on rooftops stealthily. Yasuke halted when they saw a relatively large house compared to others.

Living up their title, they jumped down from the twenty foot tall roof, and landed without making any noise but clothes shifting.

It was a manor, not a large one, but it was abandoned and decayed. The grass had grown without boundaries and was more than a feet tall. Cobwebs filled the roof and vines tangled with light posts.

They went around the manor, the gloved teen looked back to see Akame panting slightly out of breath. Just because they were assassins didn't mean they have bottomless stamina.

A certain blood-stain on a section of the brick wall caught Yasuke's attention. It a nasty blood-stain, splattered against the wall and leaving a line of dried blood. The grass was painted crimson.

Without hesitation Akame stepped forward and took Yasuke's place. She eyed a weirdly shaped brick, just slightly out of place. Her gauntleted hand reached over to run her finger over the rough surface. And when she applied force into the triangle shaped rock, a surprisingly barely audible creak was heard.

Creak became creaks, and before long bricks sunk into the wall in a rectangular shape, and a faint outline of a hidden door could be seen.

Akame pushed through the heavy door, and stepped in without a second thought. Yasuke took a final deep breath from the fresh early air, and exhaled thoroughly and followed the red-eyed girl's fading footsteps. He pulled the handle and closed the door softly.

The humming of gears ran as it worked to seal its door. Even under utter darkness, Yasuke was able to find the button on the wall. He flicked the switch, and the room was brightened up from a light bulb hanging on the ceiling.

The secret basement was tightly concealed and cold. It was small, but not too small and uncomfortable.

Stacks on stacks of crates were placed on top of each other, taking over a quarter of the total area of the room. A simple mattress lay clumsily out on the dusty floor, another blanket thrown to the side of the wall.

Slipping out his cloak, he turned to see Akame with a loaf of bread in hand sitting on the mattress munching.

Yasuke sat hung the cloak on the handle of the door and stumbled his way to the mattress. He took a piece of bread from Akame's outstretched hand and muttered a thank you.

It was tasteless, and it was barely enough to replace his lost energy. When he finished the bread, his mouth felt dry and painful.

Ignoring the protest from his aching muscles, he stood up and snatched two bottles of water from an open crate.

He tossed one to his companion, and devoured half of his own bottle. Satisfied, Kasuke sat down heavily by the girl's side, leaning his back on the wall and his head on Akame's shoulder.

He inhaled deeply, taking in Akame's scent, which were a mix of sweat and the strawberry smell in her hair. He closed his eyes in relaxation, his heartbeat calm and his breathing even.

"Yasuke… did we make the right choice?" said boy's eyes opened tiredly and pulled his head up from the shoulder. He gave Akame a reassuring smile, "If you are referring about us joining the rebels, I think we made the right choice." His throbbing throat demanded more water, and Yasuke gulped down another mouthful of fresh water.

"…Do you regret it?" even without looking, he could feel his fellow assassin's eyes trailed on his back, "of leaving the Empire, and betraying our Father?"

"…"

Kasuke closed his eyes, his past memory with the Empire and his fellow assassins surfaced his mind. Sure there were good times, but most of the times were bad. Not to mention almost all their comrades were either dead or scattered around the world.

As for the so-called father…

"Nah, I never liked the old man; far too demanding and grumpy for my liking." Yasuke grunted out, "Even if he did teach us the way of an assassin doesn't mean I favor him for it. Besides, we were forced to be assassins, there's not much choice back then."

Akame listening carefully as she ran her palm over the hilt of her newly received Teigu like her precious.

"This needs to change, one way or another. This Empire is destined fall; like any other empires, it all started when the seed of corruption is planted. People would rebel, and without its people, the empire shall fall. And it's only a matter until other tribes invade."

The statement hung heavy in the chilly air. Their breaths were visible and their cheeks were flushed from the coolness over the night air.

Yasuke might have a winter coat on him, but Akame was in her black sleeveless uniform. The material was thin and tight against her body, allowing maximum flexibility and showing her feminine curves. But nonetheless it was not the best clothes to keep her warm.

The boy crept close to the girl and wrapped an arm around the shivering girl's shoulder, earning a look of confusion. Yasuke ignored the look he was receiving and pressed Akame's smaller figure to his side.

They stayed still for a few moments, and soon enough warmth was shared between the assassins and Akame's shuddering had stilled.

"…What about your sister?" Out of curiosity, Yasuke asked to avoid the awkwardness between them.

"…"

He could tell it was a sore object for the girl. They had been separated for years, and they had only met in rare occasion in the palace hallway. They were not allowed to speak to others, as it was forbidden and would be punished severely. If he recalled correctly, the last time Akame met Kurome was a year ago when their masters met each other by the palace garden. The whole conversation was 'civilized', which was a tremendous improvement given the last time they met they were going at each other's throat.

"…Kurome, I'll talk to her, she'll understand…" it was one of the rare moments when her voice was laced with a hint of emotion.

And they sat, leaning on each other, enjoying each other's company.

Kasuke could feel his eyelid drooping. But they fluttered open when he heard soft snoring coming from his side. He turned his head and looked down at the sleeping face of his friend and comrade.

She was beautiful, it was an undeniable statement. Her cheek was soft and smooth, pale healthy flush made her a lot more appealing; her lips parted and sucking in and breathing out air in a steady rhythm; her red orbs were concealed under her eyelids, a pity.

Yasuke sighed deeply, he might not been taught the beauty of a female's body, but he sure respected it.

He looped his arm under Akame's knees and shoulder, and carried her up with ease in bridal style. Akame shifted and snuggled into his chest, a genuine smile graced her lips.

The Empire's assassin placed his partner down on the mattress, he went and reclaim their cloaks. Placing them aside neatly, he grabbed the casted blanket and wiped his hand over the cover to get rid of the dust.

With difficulty, he exhaustedly lay down next to Akame, pulling the blanket and the cloaks over them. He neared the girl and placed his arm around the female's slim waist, and pressed her back against his chest, keeping both of them warm from the cool night. He sighed into Akame's hair, and let his exhaustion carry him away.

Not a minute later, the assassins were dead asleep after the long day.

 **\- Thunder's Beast -**

 **Time skip: Next morning**

Father had expected them to arrive tomorrow, and they had decided to use that as their advantage.

They would sneak in the palace during midnight, when most guards were either snoring or slacking.

The duo were once again hidden by their cloaks, they blended with the shadows and waited for two patrolling guards turn the corner. They sped through the streets and planted their back on the wall, peering into the allyway.

Confirming no one was presented, he signaled Akame to move for the drainage cover.

Akame lifted the metal lid with little difficulty and dropped it on the pavement. Yasuke's brows furrowed in disgust at the awful smell emitted by the sewers, he disregarded the thought and planted his boot on the ladder. Step by step, he descended steadily.

When the filthy water came into view, Yasuke jumped the final bit and landed in a crouch, he clicked his teeth in annoyance when the substance splashed and soaked his pants.

He glanced up for Akame and saw…

"…black."

"What?" Yasuke stepped aside as Akame dropped down.

"…nothing." He stared at the girl's swaying mini-skirt.

Unaware of his bemusement, the Demon Sword wielder strolled past the hand-to-hand combat master and into the sewers.

Yasuke was in autopilot as he followed Akame quietly. From what he was informed before he left with his partner for their mission, General Budo was in the Capital, General Esdeath was battling the northern armies. The Imperial Army was training harshly under command of their respectively squad captains.

The security of the Empire was as loose as it could be. As long as they try not to draw attention, stay low, and they should be fine.

The assassins knew their objectives; they would sneak into the Empire unnoticed, Akame would go convince her sister while Yasuke had a different mission.

 **Flashback**

" _Yasuke…" mentioned boy's hand froze as he turned to confront the former general._

" _Yeah?"_

" _I know this is a lot to ask for, but when you escape the Capital, do you mind retrieving Imperial Arms together with you?"_

" _Hmm?" his bored gaze met her purple orbs._

" _We, the Revolutionary Army have six Teigus in our storage. And despite the number it's not enough to fight the army. From what I knew when I was still a general, there's more than fifteen Teigus in their arsenal. If you could successfully retrieve Teigus from the Kingdom, not only it would strengthen our force, but will weaken the Empire as well."_

 _Yasuke placed his gloved hand on his chin as his expression settled into deep thought. Seconds ticked and Najenda waited patiently, so did Akame from outside the tent._

 _Finally a sigh, for a moment Najenda had a bitter smile on her face. Of course no one would be willing to go on this near suicide mission, it was guarded by dozens of Captain-class guards. Even if it's—_

" _Okay."_

 _Her train of thoughts froze in track. Najenda thought she misheard something, she looked up at the raven-haired teen and picked her ear, "Sorry, I must be hearing things. Can you repeat that?"_

 _The assassin shrugged and leaned close to the general's ear, "I. Said. Okay."_

"… _Okay?"_

" _Okay." He confirmed._

 _Before Najenda could open her mouth, Yasuke turned and stepped out the tent, leaving a stunned woman behind."_

 **Flashback End**

That was his mission, he enters one of the most well-guarded rooms filled with elites, not to mention that the throne room was only _ten steps away._ Regardless, how hard could that be?

Yasuke ran through the wide hallway in a blur, he did his best to hide undetected as guards went by.

He neared the throne room, turning a corner, he came face to face with a bulky Imperial guard.

"Hey! Where do you think you're—" He never finished the sentence. Yasuke jumped, and brought down his clenched fist down on the guard's skull in an aerial strike. Two dull thud and the guard dropped to the floor.

He never stop sprinting, though he did glance back and saw no one was alarmed by the startled shout.

It seemed like he was moving in slow motion, the corner of his eyesight sharpened and he could make out every detailed patterns on the red carpet. It had been long since he had felt adrenaline rushing through his vines. And he got to admit, as much as it was tiresome, it was refreshing.

The teen halted abruptly as he heard soft chattering right down the corner. He was near the room, as well as the throne room. This hallway was where even the most skilled and deadly assassin fall victim against the Empire's royal guardian.

The only chance was the advantage to take them on with surprise. It would be the best if he could knock them all out in one go, he wanted to avoid unnecessary fights. But most of his attacks required close distance to hit, even if he was fast and agile, the guard's keen eyes were able to keep up with him.

Well, he could try _that_ technique, but if it failed, not only would he be injured, he would also burn a lot of energy. Not to mention the backfire would alert all the guards and generals in the palace, and literally blows a whole in the wall.

He shrugged internally, well, hopefully nothing goes wrong.

 **\- Thunder's Beast-**

Hayato was a proud Royal Guardian of the throne room. Just three months ago he was promoted to Captain of his team and just barely a month ago he proposed to his girlfriend. Oh, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, the first time he met the brunette he was buying groceries for his mother.

That particular time, he had a gut feeling that something big was going to happen, and he followed his intuition and walked into a plain looking grocery store. And there she was, despite she was wearing an apron, her smile was able to melt his heart.

It took him and lot of time and pursuing to finally be friends with her. While she might only consider him a close friend, she was the world to him.

It was another two painful years until they finally became couples. His mother had told him that he should not waste that much of a time chasing girl's butts, but he insisted it was not a waste of time. The resolve on his face stunned his mother, and since then she never objected again.

It took him a lot of courage to finally got to his knee and spoke the three words.

Even if it took place at the street, his girlfriend covered her mouth with her hands and squeaked yes and yes over and over again. While people around didn't cheer, they certainly gave him smiles and waves.

Ah… good times, he also reme—

 _PZZZZT!_

Paralyzing pain shot up his body. His body spasmed uncontrollably as his legs lost its strength. Like a puppet with its string, he fell to the floor.

It wasn't that painful, like when you was slashed by a sword or burned by fire, it was like a sudden sharp pain and his nerves lost their senses.

 _PZZZT!_ The repercussions of the attack buzzed in the ozone filled air.

Hayato's eye twitched, his conscious fading in and out several times. In his blurred obscured sight, he could make out a hooded figure approaching.

A blur and a boot on his face, Hayato was knocked out cold.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

Yasuke frowned as a small pool of blood accumulated from the man's nose he just kicked.

He frowned, he was sure didn't kick _that_ hard, and yet the nose was bending at an awkward angle… oh, he forgot was wearing steel toed shoes.

He shrugged, at least he wasn't dead.

The technique he just used was careful manipulation of electricity. His Teigu, Electroducer, was a pair of gloves with lame name capable of manipulating existing electricity. Its flaw was fatal, it could not generate electricity; he could direct lightning, pull electric from cables, but he could generate electricity from nothing, something that only General Budo's Teigu could accomplish.

Nonetheless, it was a handy Teigu. The attack he performed was pulling electricity from cables and direct them through the floor and electrocuted the guards from their steeled boots.

The numerous times he had tried this technique he had either blew up the power supply, unable to control the concentrated stream of lightning, or ended up directing the electric to himself and got himself in the hospital.

Out of the hundred times he had performed the technique, only two times had been counted as a success.

Yasuke stepped over the smoldering bodies and unceremoniously kicked open the double door.

Stepping inside the room, his jaw dropped slightly at the Teigus presented in the room in all their glory.

Perhaps he was exaggerating, but he need to cover his eyes from the reflected lights.

"Oh. My. God." He muttered in awe.

Every Teigu, from the size of a pendant to the size of a cart. From sparkling armors to royal long swords. Weapons, tools, shields, cup, shoes, shirt, there's unquestionably the most remarkable scene he had ever seen.

He for a moment forgot his purpose of breaking in this place, it was for sure something important...Oh! Retrieving Imperial Arms, yeah.

Slipping his traveling backpack off, he stepped over the fence and grabbed all the smaller Teigus. Dismissing all the uncool looking weapons and selected the wicked-looking ones.

Soon, the fabric of the leather was on the verge of tearing. He sighed and slipped a pair of gauntlets in his traveling bag. But a glint in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"…Well, that's cool." He picked up pair of gloves similar to his own, but had metal pieces attached here and there, causing more harm than simple blunt impact. He fingered the material and admired the design.

It was mostly black, with few lines of purple and grew adorning the gloves. The sharp metal were attached to every knuckles. It was made of hardened leather, and would crack the scissor rather than cutting it.

Grinning, he stuffed the Imperial Arm into his pocket.

 _Perhaps I can try my luck with this one…_

Most of the Teigus had been taken, only to large ones were left here. He looked around the suddenly dimmer room, and drew out a pleasant smile.

But it too dropped when he heard clashing of blades. With increasing fear he went up the window and he blanched.

Just down the yard, was Akame and their deceased friend Natala dancing in a deadly storm of steel.

Natala was dead, and only one specific Teigu was able to bring back the dead for battle. Indeed, as Yasuke moved from his position a bit, he could see Kurome's fuming figure.

She was angry, angry enough to summon Natala to fight her own sister.

Behind the sealed glass, he could heard faint screams from Kurome. Yasuke carefully pushed open the window, and eavesdropped.

"—ate you! I hate you! I hate you! We are supposed to be together forever and you now decide to go to that _scum shithole_! You betrayed me! I'll never forgive you!"

It sounded like a child whining when he got his candy stolen from him. But the words cut Akame deeper than a sword. She flinched as her usually emotionless eyes glistered.

Yasuke was silent, but wordlessly he placed his foot on the window sill and looked down. Taking a deep breath, he jumped.

He had concealed his presence, making him one with his surroundings. The weightlessness made him grin. The whistling in his ears faded as he focused at his prey.

Natala, being the more skillful one of the two, was able to sense danger upon his master. Ignoring Akame's slash on his waist, he turned to leap towards Kurome.

"Natala? What—"

When Yasuke was in arm breadth, swung his arm and landed a precise karate chop on Kurome's neck.

She shrieked, and fell face first, right into Natala's waiting arms.

Without his master's control on the Teigu, Natala's link with Yatsufusa disconnected and his form slowly crumbled into dust and ash. The process sped up and a second later only Kurome could be seen limp on the dirt floor.

Checking that his pack was still intact, he jogged over to the motionless Akame in concern.

"Oi, Akame, are you alright." No reply.

Her face was shadowed by her bangs, her shoulders were shivering.

Hesitating, Yasuke placed his arm around her shoulder pulled the girl once again in an embrace.

"…" He didn't spark a conversation, instead he pat Akame on her head while rubbing his gloved hand on her back. Half of his mind was on guard as he watched out for any approaching danger.

The trembling on her petite body stilled. He could feel the steady rise of her chest as she took a deep breath.

They broke contact, and for the first time, Akame smiled. A true smile that reached her eyes.

"Thank you, Yasuke." Said boy felt his heart skip a beat and huffed in exasperation, but nevertheless had a smile on his face.

"Whatever, let's go before everyone's on our tail." He grumbled. Together, they jumped on branches with great acrobatics skills and landed on a rooftop. The duo free ran from roof to roof, agile far beyond normal citizens.

On their way, Yasuke asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Negative, Natala is skilled, but it was not a problem."

"I see, that's good." The assassin leaped over a gap, and landed flawlessly and resumed running, "I assume your sister is not coming?"

It was silent for moments. "Kurome… she is not coming." Yasuke waited, but sensed his partner was in no mood to continue that conversation, and dropped the topic.

They approached the Capital wall. In perfect sync, they landed in an alleyway, and walked back out the streets with casually.

Their hoods were up, and the guards didn't question when they saw Yasuke's traveling pack, they assumed they were travelers.

Yasuke and Akame paced on the dirt road, and when they were out of sight, they broke into a sprint into the forest. Just as a horn was sound in the Capital behind them, alerting guards that much of their Imperial Arms were stolen.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 **Time skip: 3 hours later**

The former assassins of the Empire was walking to their meeting point with Najenda. They were given a map and a cross was written in a secluded section of the forest, where Danger Beasts were more populated than normal.

Yasuke was starting to feel soreness creeping his shoulders. The bag was heavy, he bet it at least weighted 20 kilograms.

He sighed in irritation and rolled his shoulder, the bag gave out clanks as Teigus were shuffled.

Akame had grew exceptionally quite. She followed Yasuke's lead without a question. As much as Akame was an assassin, she was also a girl at the same time. When they were in assassin training, all she had was her sister and vice versa. But when her only family had gone and left her, it would be inhuman to not be hurt.

Yasuke directed his mind back to the map in his hands, "A couple more miles, and we will be there." No response. The boy sighed. The silence continued.

Not that he mind, silence was peaceful, after all.

His body was in autopilot as his head went all flying around places, from memories of his parents to his first mission, from that particular time when he pissed off Father to the first time he was partnered up with the weird glutton girl.

It was a nice way to waste time. Indeed, what he thought of five minutes were an hour in reality.

All of a sudden, he felt resistance in his left foot. Moving along with his momentum, he lost balance and fell face first on a root of a tree.

 _Smack!_

"…shit!" he pushed himself up, seeing Akame not even bothering helping him up, he cursed under his breath as he rubbed the reddening spot on his forehead.

Dusting dust and dirt of his cloak, he read from the map in his other hand, "we are…" he observed his surrounding trees, "…here."

They stepped out of the woods into a wide clearing. Najenda was smoking another cigarette while leaning on an Air Marta. She was idly staring at the blue sky. Her arms crossed under her feminine assets.

The moment the assassins made their presences sensible, the violet eyed general tilted her head to the new arrivals.

She pushed off the Danger Beast and walked forward to meet them, "Did you succeed?" In response, Yasuke swung his bag off and tossed it to the general.

Despite the weight, Najenda caught it with ease and her grin widened to a point her face almost tear from twisting.

Pulling the knot that held the bag, she peered inside the Teigu filled traveling bag. She cackled, and soon grew into a full-blown laughter. Yasuke grimaced, Akame kept her expression neutral.

Tightening the ropes around the bag, "Alright! Great job on your first mission, Yasuke." She gestured to the Air Marta, "hop on, we're heading to the HQ."

Yasuke shrugged, if he was lucky, he could catch a few hours' sleep on the trip.

He took his first step, second.

But when his third step made contact with the dirt…

 **ROOOAAR!**

A large howl tore through the sky. It was louder than a clap of thunder. The very earth beneath his feet shook as he could hear trees pushed over and snapped as the unknown made its way to reach them.

Yasuke looked down to see his feet shivering. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and slide down his chin. His breathing quickened and heavy.

The other were in no better condition. Akame was trying her best to stand strong, but he could see clear hint of fear in her red eyes. Najenda was gritting her teeth, her mechanic hand clenched into a fist as her gaze rested on the approaching creature.

In their very eyes, a silhouette formed and the final tree collapsed when the creature slammed its claws on it.

A humanoid wolf.

A humanoid wolf with blue sparks of electricity igniting around its body.

A fucking lightning wolverine of death.

"We are sooooo screwed…" he didn't realize his voice could be this hoarse. It was barely audible, but in this dead silence he might have as well yelled.

The wolverine had darkish grey hide. Its maw drip of drool as its golden silted eyes ran its prey over. It snarled, its sharp fangs gleaming under the sunlight, giving it a murderous image.

It tilted its snout skywards, and a roar pierced the clouds.

Yasuke was thrown off balance, but he regained his senses. He glanced at Akame and Najenda. The wolverine was approaching; it would take time for them to get on the Air Marta and set off to the air. But with the Wolverine almost fifteen feet tall, they'll barely lift off the ground smacked into meatshit by its massive paws..

And he made the decision.

"Najenda, take Akame go, I shall stall this beast." Yasuke flexed his fingers, slowly feeling the numbness fading away.

"What? No! You'll die!" Akame widened her eyes, not wanting to lose yet another friend. Najenda stared at Yasuke intently, and Yasuke shot her a look. She nodded.

"Very well, Yasuke. I only have one order. Don't die." Without a warning, she backhanded Akame in the back of the neck in the spot. The girl was far too distracted to notice the on-coming attack, she fell into Najenda's embrace.

Shooting the teen a final look, she raced to the Air Marta without wasting any more time.

The Danger Beast was motionless, either it was a creature with mercy, or it was enjoying watching Yasuke's useless struggles.

A swoosh of air notified the battle-prepared teen that his companions had left safely.

He sighed in relief; at least he was going down protecting his friend.

Shaking his head, his once lazy eyes were brightened, his now sharp purple eyes gave out sparks as he glared mockingly at the growling wolf.

The air around his body shimmered under pressure, he smirked at his death god.

"Now that all we are undisturbed, big boy, shall we?"

The beast roared.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

Explosion after explosion rocked the forest. The once evergreen woods were now a wasteland.

"Whoa!" Yasuke jumped, straining his legs to the fullest as he dodged to the side, barely missing the overhead strike. Clouds of dust obscured his vision, but his instincts were sharper than ever.

Crackling of lightning alarmed him that the beast was once against charging up another devastating technique.

He fisted his palm and placed them on the ground. Not a second later, the ground crackled with over-charged electricity and obliterating everything twenty five meter radius.

The blue lightning was absorbed by his gloves for the seventh time. But apparently even Imperial Arms had their limits. With a startled crack, Yasuke look down the gem intact on his gloves, web like lines spread and the glowing blue jewels exploding in a shower of blinding light.

"Gahh—!" a yell tore through his throat. The super-charged electricity explosion rocketed him away from the clearing into the woods. The speed was terrifying as his back impacted a few trees and they snapped like twigs.

His spine groaned as he final slammed into a border. His organs buckled and shifted their original positions from the immense pressure. Blood filled his mouth.

Spatting in agony, he climbed out of the carved rock. His eyes landed on the slowly approaching nightmare. He would not fall here, not before a twelve hour sleep. He was too stubborn to just lay down and die.

Spatting the blood on the side, staining the earth sickly red, he stood up with resolve and defiant.

Even if without his Teigu, he was not going down without a fight.

He clenched his fist by his side, his fingers froze at the cool metal brushing against his cut palm.

Reaching down into his pocket, he found leather inside his grasp. Grinning slightly, he pulled it out and a certain Teigu he stole from the Empire came into light.

Yasuke gulped as he equipped the gloves.

 _I guess it's now or never_. He thought wryly. All dread from his face was removed when the gloves crackled and hummed.

He smirked, a lightning elemental Teigu, what were the chances?

The wolverine's eyes widened as pale blue lightning burst out of the gloves, before narrowing with murderous intent flooding the forest.

Yasuke shivered, but not with fear, but the over-loading power rushing his veins. Electric current ran through his skin and gave out sparks from time to time.

He felt as if time itself had slowed, everything was moving in slow motion, every detail, every fragment, every dust could be seen clearly.

He snapped out of his world when the beast roared. It was outraged, its eyes were literally glowed as its lingered on his figure.

No, it wasn't looking at him.

It was glaring at Yasuke's gloves.

Blinded with rage, it charged, debris hailed as it they were crushed by its clawed feet. It was fast before, but it was even faster now.

Even with his newly acquired power, he barely leaned back enough to evade its claws. It impacted the ground and send dust flying.

Yasuke back flipped, flinging a few knives at the advancing wolf to delay it even the a little. They failed to pierce its hide and clattered uselessly on the floor. But it did anger the wolf further.

The glove Teigu was able to generate lightning, something even his old ones failed to do so. The lightning was far intense than any electric he had laid eyes on.

The Wolverine lunged, its fang bared and claws ready to rip the boy's gut out in a strike.

Yasuke leaned down, dodging the thrust to his face, and rolled between its feet and stopping short behind the wolf.

He spun, using the momentum and landed a heavy lightning coated fist on the beast's hind legs. The enraged monster snarled as it lost its balance, dropping on a knee.

And he saw it, the fur behind its left ankle was torn off and revealed reddish brown muscles. He stared at his gloves, and the ankle, and the gloves. He almost missed the wide opening he had given to himself.

Yasuke jumped, his fists a blur as he planted ten lethal lightning-enforced punch at the beast's spine.

It screamed, its tail whipped at Yasuke. He jumped back, but was a millisecond too late as it sliced open his shirt and skin.

"Guu!" doubled from the wound, he barely rolled away from its snapping jaws.

Panting from exerting his muscles to limits, he opened his palm as compressed lightning formed into a ball and floated unmoving on his palm.

He squeezed. He was startled as the ball was absorbed into his body and further reinforcing his body. Despite it was his first time using this Teigu, he felt like as if he had used the gloves since the day he was born.

His previous fatigue exhaustion faded as renew power filled him like a dam. For the first time, he had a feeling that he could actually slay this beast.

Perhaps his mind was still in shock, but now he could see the similarities between the lightning created by his gloves and the wolverine's; they were both pale blue.

He hadn't dismiss the fact that the wolf had directed a lot of hatred on the Teigu. And so he came out with a simple conclusion.

With no valid reason, he smirked, raising his gloved hand and waved it in front of the beast. His grin widened as the beast took his bait; its eyes glowed and indisputably screamed murder.

 _No one like seeing their body parts made into weapons against them._

Like a mad monster it was, it charged. Yasuke allowed a maniac grin on his face. The earth cratered as he leaped to meet the wolverine.

And the fight goes on.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 **Empire Palace**

Honest was no happy, far from happy. He was pissed.

"Soldier!" he screamed, a rushing by guard froze on its track and turned with fear evident in his eyes.

"Ah! Prime... Prime Minister! My most sincere apology!" He stuttered. Deep in the fat man's mind, he was pleased to find people afraid of him, but he was too angry to acknowledge the fact.

"Have we identify the intruders yet?!"

"S…Sir! Not yet. The intruders left little trace! Several guards were found unconscious in front of the door of the room containing all Imperial Arms. The doctors had found their muscles locked and paralyzed. They guessed it was poison, but there are no harmful substances in their bodies, so it was unclear."

Honest fumed, his face red and his blood-pressure almost hitting the roof.

"And the garden? Clearly there was an occurred battle regarding on the damage caused to the land?"

"Yes sir! Assassin Kurome was found unconscious on the floor. She had suffered no visible wound and was clearly taken out with surprise."

Honest gritted his teeth. He tore a steak in half with brute force and startling the young poor guard.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 **Unknown location in the forest**

Yasuke choked as he was thrown roughly on the ground. His back impaled with sharp rocks and splinters as he slid across the floor.

Arriving at a stop, Yasuke groaned as he struggled to get up. A sharp pain informed the boy that the blow had broken and bruised a couple of his ribs and internal organs.

Even with his never-ending energy, he could feel the strain in his muscles, and his brain on the edge of forceful shutdown from his concentrated battle with the wolverine.

His cloak was long discarded, his shirt tattered and bloody, gashes were visible as blood dripped like raindrops. His hair was soaked with sweat and his legs trembled with exhaustion.

He jumped over a tree thrown his direction. The wolverine tore through trees to approach his nemesis.

It was in no better condition. Patches of purple formed on his body from his punishing punches on its bulky body. A clear line of blood dripping down its maw as its eyes were bloodshot.

Its steps were rattling the ground, but it was staggering, on the verge of living and death. But it was an animal, and it was fitting for an animal to struggle before they were in Death's grasp.

The Beast swiped its claws at the boy, lightning enhancing its strike deadlier as it left arcs of trail behind in the air.

Yasuke pressed to the ground, the swipe inches away from taking his head as he could feel ozone lingering in the air.

Jumping away from his original position, a torrent of lightning exploded from the wolverine's jaws and obliterated the spot he was previous standing on.

Yasuke was losing blood fast, but he was grinning. He chuckled, this was fun, this was exhilarating, and this was life!

A laugh left his mouth. He beamed at his Teigu. It was a pity to die without giving the Teigu a name.

Raijuu, Thunder Beast, a fitting name.

"…Raijuu… grant me power." He whispered, clenching his fist.

Resonance, it reacted. It exploded lightning, but instead of only blue, there was tint of golden. It cracked and whipped the ground. But unlike before, it was not wild and lashing at everything. It was more tamed and controlled.

Yasuke remembered Gozuki telling him in the old days that real combat experience allows people improve in leaps and bounds.

Determined to destroy the monster, he grinned.

"Let's go…"

Dense lightning enveloped the heavily injured body, encasing him like a second layer of skin.

He dashed, and the earth split and blackened from the heat emitted from the lightning.

With the momentum, he lunged, and dirt shattered as he left behind a small sonic boom.

The wolverine was unable to react from the immense speed. Its claws reached half way and Yasuke flew by the approaching attempt the skewer. He could feel the air split behind him a millisecond alter.

A densely compressed arc of lightning was blasted in his way from the Danger Beast's mouth. But it was merely absorbed and further reinforcing the density of his lightning.

With a battle roar, his fist tore through the Wolverine's chest and blew a decent chuck of meat away, a hole in its place instead.

He went through the gaping wound, the scarlet dripping blood of the wolf soaked his body and tainted him red.

Pushing his will and body over their bounds, the lightning faded and the power in his body disappeared. His body felt a hundred times heavier and his eyelids slumping from the rapid unconscious overcoming his senses.

He bounced on the ground, and barely register the fact he had flew over the cliff and into the air. Luckily there was water under him from noise made by the crashing of water.

The final thing he saw was the Danger Beast screaming as it fell limp on its side.

And he slept, while he was falling hundred feet down the water.

However, unnoticed by anyone, the blood from the Danger Beast on his skin from the last attack moved as if it had a mind of its own. It twisted and blended, and finally seeped through the deep gashes and wounds and into Yasuke's body.

At the same time, the black flame-like tattoos materialized on the skin wrapped around his waist.

A Beast's Extract.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 **On the Air Marta**

Akame woke with a gasp, she sat up as her hand went for the sword hilt by her waist.

Her eyes landed on Najenda, who had her head turned to admire the view in the sky.

Her mind went hyper speed as she tried to think what happened before she fell unconscious.

Her expression turned from confused to anger to dread. During the time, Najenda had turned and face the pale faced assassin.

"…Yasuke… Where is Yasuke!" She gripped the hilt of Murasame harder, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was gripping her katana.

Najenda looked at her, surprised at how the normally emotionless assassin yelled tearfully.

"…He stayed behind to stall the Danger Beast…" she sighed, regret and remorse clear in her violet orbs.

The moisture in the crimson eyes became obvious as Akame gripped her head with growing desperation.

"...no…no…No…No!" She shrieked, droplet of tears lingering on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Akame, but Yasuke's gone."

Akame felt her world collapsing.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 **By the river side**

Leonard was an elderly man in mid-fifties. He was from a small village that hunted fishes for living.

He had a woman, but she had died from blood lose in the childbirth of their daughter.

His only child, Marley, was far more precious to him than the world. She was the only thing that kept him smiling as he attended his wife's funeral. The baby kept him going when his house was torched on fire and ashes remains.

Marley was everything he need from the world. He would not hesitate to bring his child happiness.

His village was located in mountains, rivers and streams running down and provide them water.

It was late dusk, and the sky was painted orange and red. He was pushing a cart full of fish on his way back home.

He looked around him, taking in the gift Mother Nature had gave to them.

The luscious greens, the rocks that kept the water on bay, the unending streams that left them unlimited drinking source. A boy laying on the shore by the riverbed unmoving, the faint smell…

"What?"

He narrowed his eyes, and widened.

"Oh Lord… I am not seeing things, am I?"

Indeed, a motionless boy was lying face on the rocks.

Immediately, Leonard dropped his cart and jumped down the dirt road, landing ungracefully on the shards of rocks.

Pacing, he neared the boy, and saw numerous gashes on his back. His blood tainting the crystal clear river red.

"Oi! Lad! You alive?!" He pulled the boy from the freezing river and laid him down on the rocks.

He flipped the surprisingly well-build teen and inspected his injuries.

What he was wearing could barely be recognized as a shirt. His wounds looked like it was from slicing and his muscular body was purple and blacked from forming bruises.

Leonard winced from the injuries. His blood was already making a pool in the rocks.

Wasting no time, he slung the boy on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The stranger groaned as Leonard sighed in relief.

 _The boy is still alive._

He ran back up the road, and dropped the boy on the cart together with the wriggling fish.

He jogged, hoping he was fast enough so the boy could be treated.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

A pair of purplish onyx eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was the wooden ceiling. He tried to sit up, but he moaned as he felt his ribs protested.

Scowling, he fell back on the bed.

The door swing open, and a girl put her head through the gap of the door.

"Oh, you are awake!" slipping through the gap with ease, she pulled a chair from the corner and placed it by his bedside. She sat lightly on the chair.

The boy stared at the girl. She was about the same age as he. Her blonde hair was at shoulder length, just touching barely. Her honey brown eyes were warm and the boy could feel at ease in her presence.

"…so…."

The girl began, staring at the boy, who blinked and smiled.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am Marley. And yours?"

The boy furrowed. He closed his eyes in deep thought.

"Yasuke." He mumbled. That's right, his name was Yasuke.

"Yasuke… what a strange name." he shrugged.

"Your name is beautiful, though." Marley blushed a shade of pink. She huffed as she turned her head sideways.

"Hm! whatever, it sounds dumb, I don't like it."

Yasuke felt his lip twitched into a smile, and he found himself surprise at how well he was getting along with the blonde.

"My dad found you by the riverbed on his way back, you were injured pretty badly, what happened? Did you fall off and washed away with the current? That's really rough."

Yasuke opened his mouth to answer, but no word came out. He dived deep into his memories, searching for the reason he was here, he was injured. But nothing.

Marley frowned in concern as Yasuke paled and his frame shook. He turned to her as if he had just seen a ghost.

"I…I don't remember…" his teeth clashed together as he stared down at his shivering hands, "In fact…I don't remember anything…"

* * *

 **DONE! Finally, it was a long chapter that introduces the new OC. I hope you enjoy this new fic, if you like it, great! If you think this needs improvement, please do tell me.**

 **See you next chapter**

 **AnimeLover137**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akame Ga kill**

 **Thunder's Beast**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The Falisca Village was positioned 120 miles away from the west of the Capital. And was one minor villages that was lucky enough to only suffer taxes just slightly heavier than usual.

Unlike other village, it was far livelier as a relax ambience surrounded the town.

Yasuke was washed up the shores six months ago, and saved by old man Leonard and his daughter Marley. Without any memory from his past, he accepted the family's offer and was now living with said father and daughter.

The past months were peaceful, it you exclude Yasuke throwing up blood all over himself.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 **Flashback**

 _He is in a forest, he isn't sure how. The nearest woods from the village is at least 5 miles away._

 _How on earth he get here? It is the least of his concern. He is more focus on the wolf than anything at the moment._

 _It screams death; its yellow slit eyes narrows attentively at its prey, claws flexing as its paw twitches every now and then as if it was straining from splattering Yasuke's guts on the earth._

 _It growls, and the floor rumbles and birds flap their wings wildly as they try to escape from harm's way._

 _Yasuke's legs give out, and he fell hopelessly on the ground. He watches with despairing eyes as the wolf leans forward and widen its jaw._

 _The last thing the boy see are sharp fangs._

* * *

" _Cough! Cough! Cough! Hack!" Yasuke spat blood, coating the fabric of the bed sheet crimson._

 _The doorknob twisted and a young woman peeked in the room, "Yasuke, you alright? I heard you are co—! YASUKE!" she slammed open the door and rushed to the boy's side._

 _Yasuke was gripping his shirt, spots of red painted on the white cotton and was spreading steadily larger and larger._

 _In the midst of agonizing pain, Yasuke's eyelids rose. He wheezed out, "w…water… please…"_

 _Marley stumbled out the room, and a few seconds later she came back in with Leonard on her tail._

" _What on earth is… Jesus, not again." Yasuke's lips twisted as he gave the man a wry smile. He was a magnet to all troubles._

 _Marley kneeled by the coughing boy as she placed the rim of the cup on Yasuke's bloodied lips and tilted the cup._

 _Yasuke gulped down the water eagerly in seconds. Disgusting taste of copper washed away from his mouth. Pushing the cup away, he took in a deep breath, his body still trembling._

 _Leonard's gaze was on the bloody shirt._

" _Lad, take off your shirt." Yasuke merely grunted as he sat up slowly, gripping the hem of the shirt and pulled it over his head._

 _How the young man got his muscles, Leonard had no idea, but he sure didn't miss his daughter blushing over the boy's well-toned body._

 _Marley's eyes widen as she saw the glowing tattoos on his body. Flame like marks glimmered red._

 _Leonard reached over and placed a finger on his tattoo. Yasuke gasped in pain as if a finger was dug in his flesh and twisting sadistically._

 _The older man's eyes narrowed and frowned when his finger was indeed covered in blood._

 _He did not feel muscles and bones, but instead it was the smooth surface of unmarred skin. There wasn't even a wound._

" _Lad, whatever is happening to you, is definitely not normal." Yasuke looked at him solemnly. His forehead and chest covered in sweat._

 _Yasuke nodded as he stared at his flame-like tattoos on his body, "I may not have any memory in the past, but I sure know that whatever life I had been living was not a pleasant one."_

 _The glow flickered before fading back to black. At the same time, the aching wrecking his body ceased and his frame relaxed in relief._

 _He pulled himself out the bed as the father and daughter duo stepped back. Yasuke rolled his shoulders, groaning as he heard popping as his bones moved back to their sockets._

 _Leonard was wary, but he turned and left the room, "take care of yourself, I rather not see your body cold on the floor when I come back from work. I'd hate to die from a pathetic heart attack." Yasuke chuckled, waving at the departing man._

 _Marley was far from convinced, "What was that?"_

" _What?"_

" _What? My ass!" she was furious, Yasuke almost died and his father and the boy in question just laughed it off as if it was a joke, "You just spat blood a moment before and now you tell me you are fine?!"_

 _Yasuke flinched as the girl advanced, "It's… not big of a… deal?" He winced as the woman smacked her fist on his forehead._

" _Just tell me! You vomited blood!"_

" _L-look, you can't force an answer out of me. I seriously don't know!"_

 _The girl was fuming, "you know what? If you don't want to tell me? Fine!" she held up her hand and said sardonically, "'It's not big of a deal.' Okay! Keep it to yourself. But you better promise me, you won't die before I do."_

 _Yasuke did frown at that, "Marley, that's not something you should say." His face of concern made the blond seethe in anger._

" _I don't care! Promise!"_

" _I-"_

" _Promise me that you won't die!"_

 _Yasuke soften at the woman's red face, and sighed, "I…I promise…"_

 _Marely was still pissed despite the declaration he made._

" _Hmph!" She turned her heels and strolled out the room._

 _Yasuke waited until the front door was slammed close before falling back on the bed. The stickiness on his back reminded him that he was still covered in blood and sweat. His face warped in disgust._

 _Then he remembered the dream. A wolf with paws the size of a grown man. He found it familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it._

 _Whatever, if he could not recall it, then it was something not that important._

 _Also, he really needed a shower._

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 **Present**

Yasuke groaned sleepliy as he felt the tattoos around his body burning as he slowly register the creeping needles stabbing his waist.

The boy looked out the window, and groaned as a ray of light hit him directly in his eyes.

He slipped off his shirt, not wanting to soak it with blood. He staggered out the door and through the hallway. On the way he almost bumped into Leonard.

"Again?" Yasuke nodded as he winced when a trail of blood rolled down his chest.

"Get going, careful not to dirty the floor." Yasuke sniffed a chuckle as he ran past the man.

One thing he really like about Leonard, was that he didn't seek answers about his disease. Not like Marley, after the morning he first diagnose the injury, Leonard had chosen the time when Marley was out for a men's talk.

They sat on across the table, Leonard asked him if it was something he should brag about; his jaws dropped at the straight-forwardness the elderly man processed.

Regardless at the curt question, he smiled and told him that it was something he shouldn't worry about.

The man merely snorted and claimed that he didn't really care about his well-being, but threatened him not to lay down and die and make his daughter cry.

The authority clear in his voice, and Yasuke gulped and nodded nervously. All tension faded as the man grinned and pat him on the back hard enough to make him choke on his spit.

He pushed open the bathroom door and closed it behind him. He quickly discarded his pants and boxers as the spilling of blood increased.

Yasuke jumped into the shower and turned on the hose just as the first drop of blood dripped on the wet pavement.

Yasuke grit his teeth as the cool water washed over his tattoos like acid on naked muscles. He didn't know how he live in the past, but he was familiar to pain, and one never get used to it.

After a few painful minutes, the bleeding stopped and the tattoos reverted to their original color.

Yasuke hissed as he spat the accumulated blood from his mouth into the sink. He looked up at his reflection on the mirror.

He looked like crap. His eyes bloodshot decorated with two black rings, his hair dripping and splatted over his forehead messily, he was shivering and his body shaking uncontrollably.

He threw on his daily attire and dried his hair. Not even bothering combing, he stepped out the door and headed to the living room.

Leonard was already presented on the dining table, and the humming of fire in the kitchen notified him that Marley was cooking breakfast.

Yasuke turned his gaze at the clock hanging by the wall.

8:30

Damn, he overslept an hour. Normally he would wake up at seven and do his morning routine of a hundred push-ups and sit-ups until it was time for breakfast.

Whatever, a day or two less exercise ain't gonna degrade his muscles that fast.

He pulled out a chair from the table and grabbed a piece of newspaper thrown on the table.

The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow at the heading on the first page.

"Again…" he muttered.

"Again indeed." Leonard agreed.

A picture of an aflame mansion was printed on the page, taking over three-quarter of the total space. The heading was bold and enlarged in capitals:

 **NIGHT RAID STRIKES AGAIN!**

 _A wealthy family has once again fell victim under the Assassin group, Night Raid. They had acted when the moon was high and everyone was asleep. Brutally murdering the family in cold-blood._

 _The father of the family, Croan Elins, was the head of Sea Trading Company, a successful company which takes and gives resources to other foreign lands. It is assumed that Night Raid was aiming for the treasure and resources owned my family._

 _The man was found on the carpet with a broken neck. His wife was less merciful, her waist was cleanly cut and her body was separated into two equal pieces. Their young heir, was found seated against the wall in the basement with a massive hole in where his heart normally is._

 _From how the wounds was inflicted on the deceased, it is to be confirmed that Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame and Bulat the Hundred Man Slayer was involved._

"Night Raid…" he focused on the wanted posters just below the passage: A girl with raven hair and red eyes and a muscular man with short untamed black hair and eyes the same color.

But he kept his mind on the girl. He felt a connection with her, and he had no idea who she was…

 _A younger Yasuke was beating the daylight out of a bandit, a girl with red eyes stood next to him watching the interrogation._

The paper slipped from his fingers as he clutched his head from the sharp pain. What was that?

"Oi, kid. What's the matter?" Yasuke looked up at Leonard.

"I…I… I saw something, I saw myself, but a couple years younger." Leonard raised a bushy eyebrow at the revelation.

"Your memories? Perhaps?"

"…Maybe… it's not pretty, though."

The man grunted and returned back staring out the window.

"Breakfast is ready!" Marley shouted from the kitchen.

Marley appeared, two steaming plates carried and her apron strapped on her thin waist.

Yasuke smiled as his plate was placed.

Hopefully this would last forever.

* * *

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 **Timeskip: Noon**

"Oi! Yasuke!" the mentioned boy turned to the entrance.

"John, good afternoon." The young man in brown hair darted through the drunk crowd as he sat down on an unoccupied seat by the bar.

"Whatever, give me beer." Yasuke shrugged as he moved to where all beer drinks were stored and randomly picked a alcohol bottle. He slide the beer across the table and into John's waiting hand.

He tore the plug off the bottle and took a swig. His face distorted in disgust as he gulped down the content.

John gasped and glared at the bartender, "The hell? Man! This taste like bull!"

"Considering that you never pay for your drinks, this is the best I can offer."

John frowned in distaste as he muttered, "Screw you…" he finished the beer in one go.

Yasuke watched with amusement as his client choked, "I hate you, man…"

"I know." He took the cup of water from Yasuke and devoured it in seconds.

"Job?"

Placing the cup on the bar with a satisfied sigh, "yeah, got some cargo to Syne."

"Syne again? Does she has that money to spare?"

"Dun know dude, but she's one hell of a lady to order five crates of perfume a month for three years straight." John sighed dreamily and placed his head on his hand as he thought of the brunette beauty, "not to mention she is beautiful as a freakin' goddess.

"The perfume on her is enough to make me puke." Yasuke cleansed a glass cup with a handkerchief, "not that I really care though, even if her money smells of perfume, it is still money."

John grimaced, "now that you mentioned that, maybe Syne's not the perfect match for me." Then he looked at Yasuke expectantly, "Maybe Marley is. Her blonde hair was golden…"

The bar filled with suffocating pressure as Yasuke stopped cleaning the glass, he looked down at John who was sweating bullets, "Don't you even think of it, if you even think of a one-night stand, I'll cut your fingers and stuff them in your ass. It's not a threat, it's a promise."

John laughed nervously as the whole bar's attention was on them, their gaze begged John not to say anything he would regret.

"I kid, I kid. Don't take things too serious." He tried to sound convincing, which instead sounded the exact opposite.

"Good." Yasuke resumed cleaning the cup, and the tension dissolved. The bar sighed as one in ease.

John wiped his forehead with his sleeve, he should know better than screwing with Yasuke. But seriously, this guy was too tight!

"Where were we?... The job, right." John leaned forward, "three crates in total, in a cart. Because she ordered less than usual, she demand her supplies to arrive by noon in three days."

"Slavedriver." Yasuke sulked.

"Women." John nodded.

"Men." a female customer butt in.

"Touche. Men are scumbags." Yasuke admitted, he turned to John, "When is it ready?"

"It already is, Marko put the cart just outside your house."

"Give him my thanks."

"Sure."

They sat in silent until John had to leave for his job. He waved goodbye and disappeared behind the doors.

It was another hour until Yasuke's shift was over. He grabbed his jacket from the hanger on the wall and bid his fellow bar tender farewell before he disappeared in the crowd.

He grabbed a quick lunch from a nearby café before heading to his other part time job.

Yasuke jogged the rest of his way to the docks, where a group of man gathered and was in the middle of boarding the boat.

A certain man with sandy blonde hair with white streaks were tapping his boots on the wooden platform impatiently, and when he caught sighed of Yasuke approaching, Leonard scowled and scolded, "glad you make it here in time, climb on board."

Yasuke jumped over the small gap between the boat and the dock reluctantly with Leonard a moment after.

The engine of the ship hummed as it was activated, the boat slowly advanced forward and away from the shore.

Yasuke leaned on the wood railing as he stared blankly at the water. He suddenly turned to address the blonde man who was staring absently at his reflection on the water.

"Leonard, I have another job from John, another cargo to Syne. I'll come back in five days, seven tops."

The man grunted and didn't bother to look up, "Whatever, tell Marley as well. She's the one you should worry about."

Gradually, they entered a lake with surrounding trees. A horn sounded and the men took that as their cue and grabbed a wooden spear from the stock on the deck.

Yasuke carried his spear and made his way to the edge of the boat, his spear pulled back in a ready position. His eyes sharp as they search for signs of fishes.

He stayed in that position for who knows how long, the splashing of water around him as his fellow fisherman made their attempt in spearfishing faded into the background.

His eyes widened as he caught a ripple in the surface of the stilled water.

His arm exploded into action, his bicep tensed as he flung the pole at the shadow. The thin wood accelerated and entered the water without a splash. A soft thud echoed as his spear impacted the fish.

Yasuke pulled the string on the end of the spear and dragged the fish out the water.

It was no ordinary spear, it was a wooden pole with a special metal needle on the head. It was metal extracted from a certain danger beast that ambushes its prey from paralyzing them.

The needle would enter the fish and paralyze the prey, and the effect would die away as the needle was removed from their flesh. It did its job to keep the fish alive and fresh for selling.

Yasuke grabbed the end of the pole and pulled the spear out of the freezing water. He pulled the spear out of the fish and threw the caught fish in a pile along with the others.

They continued the process until dusk. By that time the deck was filled with struggling fishes and men were forced to lean on the railing to provide more space for the hunted.

Yasuke stared sadly at the downing sun. He didn't dislike it, he love the view that painted the sky orange, it had brought color to the world. But in some sense it was the end of the day.

When the boat docked, Yasuke and Leonard were tasked to bring to fish to their seller.

* * *

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 **Timeskip: Later that night**

Yasuke was toweling his hair after showering. When he asked Leonard where Marley might be, he shrugged and walked away for his turn in the shower.

He had searched the whole house for the blonde girl, and had yet to found her. And so he walked out the house and under the night sky. The teen found her seated on the grass, staring up at the stars.

Quietly, he walked near her and sat by her side, silently looking up as well.

The stars were beautiful as usual, sparkling with golden light and brought warmth to the people.

They were wordless for a while.

"I never knew my mother, she died when she was giving birth to me. And when I asks my father about my mother, he would smile and tell how he met her, how perfect she was."

Yasuke turned to look at the girl in surprise.

"Yasuke, have you ever think of your mother?" the girl was still staring at the starry night.

"…No. I mean, I tried, but considering that I have lost my memories, I never remember her, nor how she look like. Heck, I don't know if she's still alive." Yasuke sighed bitterly.

"Heh, unlucky. At least I know her name."

"What's her name? Maria?" Marley looked at him weirdly, but then burst into laughter

"What?" he was annoyed.

Marley grabbed her stomach in pain from laughing, "No! Silly. Her name was Jain."

Yasuke scratched his head, "Now that you think of it, it's not that far of a guess." The girl by his side giggled.

"Anyway, dad told me he met her back when he was traveling in the west." She leaned back onto the grassy field, "He was a merchant, and mother was the only daughter of his client." She sighed, "They fell in love in first sight."

Yasuke found that a little dramatic, like a typical love story from a child's book. Where a man would find a princess and they fall in love the moment they meet.

"Dad did his best to impress mom's father, but he had his eyes on a young wealthy man for mom's husband. Father begged, but he just rejected him, labeling him unworthy. And one day, dad convinced mom to run with him, and she agreed."

"And?"

"And? That's it. They went back to the dad's village, and they were happy." She smiled at the thought of her parents.

"That's… surprisingly easy. From how I know, forbidden love like this usually faces a lot of hardships."

"Oh no. But after they fled, the mom's father found out that the young heir was actually a scum that was building a harem behind his family's back. And in the end he gave mom and dad his blessing. The end."

"Dad told me that the world is big, the land we are in is barely a dot in the world, and that there's a lot out there that we have no knowledge of. And it spiked my interest, and at that time I knew: This is what I must do, to know more about this world."

"Dad also wants to discover, but he said he's too old. And so I will go in his place, and when I come back, I will tell him everything I learnt out there." She looked at him, "will you accompany me? I'm a girl, after all." She sat up and placed her knee on her chest, waiting for his answer.

Yasuke thought for a moment, tilting his head and glanced at the sky, "yeah, that'll be great. I had no valuable memories, and I plan to change that in the future."

Marley grinned, her smile stretched and her blue eyes sparkled, "Awesome! it's a promise of a lifetime!" she held out her pinky expectantly.

Yasuke stared, "… Seriously? A pinky promise?" the girl pouted as her cheek flushed.

"What? You got a problem with that?" Yasuke laughed lightheartedly.

"No. Nothing at all." He interlocked his pinky with hers.

And they spend the rest of the night counting stars.

* * *

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 **Timeskip: Next morning**

"Yasuke! It's time for you to leave!" the teen poked his head out of the book he was reading and glanced at the clock.

Putting a bookmark on the page he reading on, Yasuke went into his room and retrieve his traveling bag and his favorite gloves. The gloves were on him when he was found by Leonard, and regarded it as a connection to his past life.

He found it the design on the gloves breath-taking, the black gloves had purple strips printed and sharp pieces of metal on the ankle and the elbow.

He knew for a fact that this pair of gloves had been an important asset in his past, and he had no intend to get rid of it.

Whatever this glove's purpose was, its material was hard and durable enough to do the job.

He slung the bag on his shoulder and stuffed his gloves in his pocket.

When he stepped out his room, he saw Leonard and Marley all standing by the front door.

Yasuke smiled at his family and gave the bulky man a hug, "I'll see you in a few days, old man." Leonard patted his back a little too hard. Yasuke coughed. And Leonard smirked.

He turned to Marley, who had spread her arms and raising her eyebrow at Yasuke.

The teen laughed as he closed the distance and gently wrapped the girl in an embrace.

"I'll see you later." He whispered into her ears.

"Be safe." She told him. Yasuke nodded and smiled, he turned to leave the house.

He halted when Marley squeaked. "Wait!"

He turned to ask 'what's the matter' when the words froze in his throat.

A pair of lips touched his cheek, it happened so fast that Yasuke thought it was his imagination. But when he looked over at the blushing Marley, he froze.

Before both could say anything, Yasuke's view was obscured by a gapping face.

"Son, come here for a moment." He swung his arm around Yasuke's neck and pulled him away from the living room.

When they were out of earshot, Leonard glared at Yasuke , "Kid, if I ever see you breaking my baby girl's heart, I'll…" to emphasize his threat, he took a orange from out of nowhere and squashed it into a pulp. "You understand?" He asked with a sadistic smile on his face.

Yasuke nodded and gulped in fear. Leonard grinned and pushed him out the corner to the front door.

Giving one last look at the red Marley and Leonard, he left the house and closed the door behind him.

He stepped out the sun, and raised his arm the cover the light blazing mercilessly on him. Taking out a cap from his bag, he clamped it over his head and blinked as it casted a shadow over his face.

A cart sat innocently by the side of the house, just under the shade so that the cargo in it won't be damage or deteriorate.

Yasuke walked over to the cart while putting on his gloves. He placed the pack on the pile and sighed stressfully.

Their village was not the wealthiest one, and therefore there were no horses for carriages. Everyone need to walk on foot from one village to another.

Each crate weighted over 20 kilograms, and there's three of them, making a total of 60 weight, a little more if the cart was included.

Yet, Yasuke placed his gloved hand on the handle and lifted it up as if weighted no more than chair. When he was first awoke, he twisted the doorknob to open the door, he never expected the whole metal to break clean off. And that was when he figured he had monstrous strength.

With the cart on his tail he trailed over to the opened fence gate. He started on the wide road to the direction of the Dathen Village.

On his way, people smiled and waved at Yasuke. A man called out, "Out again?"

"Yeah! A cargo to Dathen!"

"Good luck! Young man! The world needs people like you!" He waved and left.

A moment later Yasuke together with his burthen arrived the main gates. And with a tiresome sigh, he stepped out the village.

Little did he know, it was the first step he made in the path of carnage.

* * *

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 **Timeskip: Three days later**

"The fuck!? Kid! You alright?!" a bearded man approached the young man, who was kneeling on the ground coughing blood, his eyes widened in bewilderment as blood seeped from his shirt and painting the cloth steadily red.

The kid was leaning against the tree, gasping and scratching the dirt under his fist in pain as the seal on his body burned again.

"Shit, not now…" Yasuke groaned as he banged the back of his head on the sturdy trunk.

"Holy shit! What in the emperor's name happened to you!?" The man paused as he struggled not to wince at the blood pooling on the ground.

Yasuke hissed. A moment ago he was taking a nap against the trunk, and the next moment he dreamed of eaten by the wolf again and woken up by the stupid disease stirring again.

"Fuck… that's another shirt ruined…" he cursed under his breath when he felt wetness in his legs.

He addressed the man tiredly who was still panicking and babbling nonsense, "Excuse me." The man turned to the downed boy, "Is there a river nearby? I kinda need to wash the blood off me."

"No shit kid! You're bleeding like a bitch!" Yasuke chuckled hoarsely.

"Don't worry, this happens everyday." The man stared at him funnily.

"Kid, I'd met weirdos, but I'd never met insane fuckers, but now I do." The man walked up and patted Yasuke on the bloody shoulder.

The pain faded and Yasuke pushed himself up with great difficulty, "You know where the water is?"

"Sure I do. It's just a ten minute walk in that direction." The man pointed.

"Thanks!" Yasuke ignored the ache in his muscles as he grabbed his bag off the ground and limped over to the general direction the man pointed.

It took him thirty instead of ten of limping until he finally hear signs of water. By the time he stumbled out of the woods, he was panting and his bloody shirt was wet from sweat.

His leg muscles gave out as he dropped on his knees and dumped his head in the freezing cold water. A headache spiked and he pulled his head out of the pool. He exhaled and threw his shirt off with difficulty, he unbuckled his pants and placed his boots by the shore.

With a shaky breath, he stepped forward and dropped into the water. It was _fuckin'_ cold, but it washed away both his sweat and blood and as well as cooling his over-heated body.

He let the current carry his body, he closed his eyes and drifted in his thoughts. He smiled, maybe he could take Marley on a date? Yeah, that'd be great. But he shivered from the chill in his back when an image of a menacing smile old man appeared in his mind.

He resurfaced and sputtered, gasping for air and shuddering under the cool temperature of the water.

Moving out the water, he grabbed a fresh air of clothing from the spilled content of the bag and quickly put them on. And he heard it.

"Hey, you saw the army moving to the west?" a voice asked quietly.

"You mean the Ice Queen's army? Yeah." Another voice responded.

"Oh shit! You mean Esdeath's back from the Northern?" a third male's voice panicked.

"It appears they are moving in another suspected Revolutionary-supported village."

"Gods…" a barely audible voice muttered

"A guy told me in the bar that the General had completely wiped out another race with her Beasts. There are rumors that they buried them alive." A shaky voice spoke up.

"No shit!" a yell.

"Oi!" a whack and a curse, "You fucking keep your voice low. If you have a death wish, go ahead, but I'm not dying a virgin."

"But… fuck, I heard she gives her army free rein in the village. They could murder and kill without a care."

"Motherfucker… this place is rotten. I'd like to move to the East, I heard they have some nice ass and boobs there."

"…and hot dudes." Yasuke jerked when an undoubtedly male voice said.

"Man… that's disgusting, you're the only one homosexual here, keep that to yourself."

"Hey, bastard, don't discriminate! Dudes are as good as women. They—"

"Please, not this conversation again." A voice groaned.

Yasuke sat behind a huge border and listened, his heart tightened as another male company said.

"Kyes, you know where the army's going? My grandmother lives in a village in the west."

"Chill man. I heard they're moving to a fishing village." Yasuke paled, "What's it called again? Falima? Falista? Farima?" a moment of silent, "Falisca! That's it. Wherever the village is? It's as good as ravaged."

He lost sense to the world. Falisca, Falisca Village.

Marcus.

Marco.

John.

Leonard.

Marley…

He slung his bag on his back and blurred, scarring the group of men half-dead as a shadow flew over their heads. But at that moment, all Yasuke thoughts were disregarded and only one world ran through his muttering mouth, "No! No! No! No!"

He didn't notice the gloves he was wearing sparked a flash of blue light.

* * *

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 **Ten minute walk from Falisca Village**

When the smell of burned flesh entered Yasuke's nostrils, he almost puked his breakfast.

Dread and despair filled him as he saw black smoke ascending the cloudy sky.

His eyes teared up when he approached the now ruined gates. He laid his eyes on the unmoving bodies on the scarred dirt floor.

He fell to his knees. Tears swelled up and ran down his cheek as he watched helplessly at the horrifying scene occurring before him.

Screams rang in the air and laughter coursed through the field. A man had his arms and legs served and tied to a pole as he was forced to watch her daughter violated by serval laughing men.

Children coughed blood as they were shut inwards in a burning house with a locked door. Soldiers cheered as the roof collapsed and a bloody crunch were sounded when the heavy tiles crushed the kids.

A line of men were hung by ropes on their legs as a soldier light the wood under their heads. Scream of pure agony tore through their throat as the flame licked their hair and skull.

Yasuke felt strength sapping away from every soul-chilling wail. Tears rolled down his cheek and down the floor.

Leonard.

Marley.

He forced his legs to move. With stealth he didn't know he has, he moved on the perimeter of the village until he arrived the northern sector of the town.

His will were shattered when he heard distinctive cries from a unscathed house.

He clawed towards the house. When the cries came louder, it was quite clear to him who the screams were coming from.

He turned the doorknob shakily. Light brought a soft glow to the brutal scene unraveled in front of his eyes.

A man had his back turned against him, a couple man surrounding the pantless soldier with ugly sneers on their faces. That was when Yasuke noticed a figure just by his side.

A head.

A head with sandy blonde hair.

Leonard's head.

His face was painted like a Halloween pumpkin. His eyeballs were dug out and blood were used as paint to draw circles around his wet cheeks. His body nowhere been seen.

A scream, and Yasuke diverted his attention back to the group of men. For a moment, he saw a flash of gold in the darkness

"Ah! Fuck! This bitch's golden! She's tight as a virgin."

"Wait… is that blood between the whore's thighs?"

"Holy shit! This bitch's a virgin!"

"Screw this! Next is my turn!" a growl as the men shoved his fellow soldier aside.

"Fuck off Jack! Wait for your turn!" another man snarled.

"Dave, I'll give you my whore as an exchange, so give me the next… turn?" he coughed and fell forward, scaring the pantless man and his fellow companies.

Yasuke stood, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. His fist extended and bloody. His shirt and hair smeared by blood from the man he just punched. His frame shook from hardly contained rage. His lips were stretched and his teeth gritted together into a snarl.

"What the fuck!" the man in process of raping screamed, only for his head to explode into a bloody mess of brain and bones as Yasuke's gloved fist smashed.

The other men were frozen and never got the chance to react when their heads carved inwards with a fist print.

The teen was now covered in blood head to toe, guts and bits of organs on his shirt, but he cared less.

He lurched into a kneel as he stared tearfully at the once beautiful face in guilt.

Yasuke squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his forehead at the torn and semen-filled sweater. He cried in anguish.

"Ya…su…ke?" a weak whisper.

Yasuke's head snapped up, his bloodshot eyes wide and round.

"Mar…Marley." The words left his dry mouth. He bit into his lips hard enough to draw blood, "I'm…I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He pulled Marley's body into his embrace, pressing her head on his chest.

"Yasuke…" She coughed blood. For the first time Yasuke was able to take in Marley's violated figure.

Her face was pale, but it was bruised and cut and her eyelids swelled and puffy. His chest lit up in anger as he saw her face covered in white load of the vermins.

She was naked, her breast were printed with teeth prints and leaking blood. Her stomach was dirty with the same white load on her face.

But when Yasuke saw her thighs, he almost burst out crying from remorse.

It was filled with blood, and semen. Lots of semen. So many that made Yasuke almost thrown up. But he held back, how could he be disgusted by just mere sight when Marley had endured the whole torture?

Blood ran down her nether area and a small pool of blood assembled between her legs.

She coughed again, it made Yasuke flinch when more blood smeared her chin.

"Shuu… don't talk nor move…. I'll go get the medic bag…" He rose unsteadily on his feet after laying the girl on the wall gently.

"…no… it's useless…" she grabbed Yasuke's sleeve, "…they…" she sobbed, "…they forced drugs into my throat…. I can already feel myself slipping… I'm sorry Yasuke…."

The teen gasped, his face in utter desperation as his final hope of saving his only loved one was crushed mercilessly.

He gripped Marley's hand, "No, no, no! There's got to be a way!" he bit the inside of his cheek.

A memory resurfaced his mind.

He saw himself on the bed, a grinning Marley on the chair.

Grief dominated as more memories flashed.

A spear in his hand and a basket full of fish in the other, Marley standing by the door smiling gently at him.

An injured Yasuke on a chair and Marley by his side on the sofa. A permanent scowl stuck on his face as Marley poked his side cheekily.

More flashed, and he cried.

It flashed a picture where a stunned Yasuke stayed rooted on his spot while Marley was leaning over planting her lips on his cheek, a gapping Leonard in the background.

He choked and gasped, hugging the dying girl in his arms tightly, "I'm sorry…. If- if I had not left…" He trailed off as a hand rested on his cheek.

A warm smile, and Yasuke felt warm filling his body, "its okay… I've already accepted it…" she inhaled a shaky breath, "maybe I'll see my mother… and father…" tears spilled out her eyes and rolled down her side of the face.

"Marley…" Yasuke muttered, his sight blurry from his tears.

"Carry on, Yasuke…" she squeezed his hand weakly, "Don't drown in your own grief… don't fall into the path of revenge and hatred…" she spluttered sickly red blood and on Yasuke's shirt.

"…travel around the world… maybe meet a girl?... and live a happy live with her…" Marley closed her eyes, a smile graced her lips till the very end.

"…Live, Yasuke… live a wonderful life…"

She breathed out a wheezy breath, and she was still, the smile still on her face.

Yasuke stared, the hand he was holding slipped out his loose fingers. He begged, that Marley would wake up with a "Surprise!" like she always did.

Miracles was a fantasy, and it was not meant to happen.

Yasuke screamed, the girl he loved and the father he respect now dead in his hands.

The night was unusually silent, and the first drop of rain touched the earth.

* * *

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 **A Weekly Later**

It took him a week, a week to dig a hundred and seventy eight holes, and another five days to gather a hundred and seventy eight flat stones, and another week to make a hundred and seventy and eight graves

He picked up every body scattered in the village, placing the broken body parts in the holes and placing dirt over the hastily made graves. He'd remembered most of the people in the village, and carved their names over the polished grave stones.

It took him a lot of effort. Every time the knife cut his finger, he would curse and suck on the wound. When the knife was damaged or dulled from constantly scratching on a stone, he would head back to the village and find a replacement.

He pushed the last pile of dirt on the last grave. He sighed and looked at the tombstone.

 _Marley_

 _The proud and loving daughter of Leonard_

 _The most beautiful woman ever existed_

Yasuke smiled bitterly, and looked at the gravestone next to Marley's.

 _Leonard_

 _Greatest and humorist father ever existed_

 _The father-figure of the village_

John was buried next to Leonard, his death was painless with his head cut out in a swift motion of a blade.

Marco was hung and stabbed in the lungs, left and bled to death.

Johanna was raped and casted aside with a stab wound over her breast.

Jason was cut from limb to limb and forced to swallow pieces of shards of glass.

Yasuke blinked, clearing out the droplets gathering in the corner of his eye. He had to stay strong, his friends and Marley would not like to see him so pathetic.

He walked over the organized rows of graves in the grassy field. A sad smile as he thought of every short moments he had with the person under the earth.

And when he arrived the final grave, he grabbed his bag and left the graveyard.

It was a five minute walk to the devastated village. The flames had long died down as the rain had distinguished and soaked the wood wet.

He mourned for the dead and the ruined village. So much good memories were made in here, and everything was destroyed, by the _Empire._

Yasuke's eyes blazed and glowed purple.

The Empire was rotten to the core, so corrupted that people were killed without question because a higher rank told them to slit the innocence's throat.

Yasuke picked a pieces of wood from the dirt. He produced a lighter from his pocket. Wrapping his handkerchief over the tip of the stick, he lit it without a word.

Unflinching, he threw the ablaze torch to a half-burned down structure. He waited for the flames to grow.

Soon, the fire was roaring and consuming every houses within their burning radius. Yasuke watched the scene impassively, the light glow bring light to his tilted face.

This country was too far gone. People were suffering, and it'd collapse on itself soon. It's only a matter of time.

This need to change.

And if no one's going to rebel against the Empire.

He would.

The Ex-assassin turned his back on the village.

" _I've always want to travel around the world." Marley had said._

"…I'll fulfil your dream in your stead, Marley." He pulled his gloves, "Shall we go to east first? To where your mother and father first met?" And he stepped on the path of carnage.

 _I survive for my love ones._

 _I fight for the deceased._

 _I will purge all evils from the land._

 _Until my oath was fulfilled, I will not die._

 _For the people I cared dearly._

 _I will live for them until my final breathe._

 _Just as I promised her…_

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

* * *

 **LOL, no AN.**

 **See you next chapter**

 **AnimeLove137**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akame Ga Kill**

 **Thunder's Beast**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **In the Revolutionary Army Headquarters**

In the main tent of the Revolutionary Army, General Cameron was seated on his desk, dealing with another pile of paperwork. He read through the report provided by Night Raid's leader, ex-Empire General Najenda.

The report was about the Ryuusen incident. Cameron was incredibly stressed when he was notified Esdeath had finished her business with the Northern army and their so-called undefeatable prince, Seikai. He had thought the all-powerful spearman would stall Esdeath for at least another couple more weeks. But it seemed he overestimated the prince; their fortress was over-ran in only a week.

He was further depressed when he was informed that the bearer of Incrusio, Bulat the hundred man slayer, was slain by the three beast.

He was an important aspect for the succession of the revolution; Cameron had drank a couple of times with the homosexual Incrusio bearer. Despite the fact he was interested in men, it failed to bother the general as they were able to become quick friends.

He was saddened by the news that another of his friends were killed in battle. But Cameron smiled dryly, at least he went down with a bang and took two of the three beasts with him.

Then his eyebrows raised when the reported mentioned the new bearer of the demon armor. Tatsumi, a country boy who had been bluntly exposed to the corruption of the Capital. According to Najenda's report, the boy was skilled and talented, her praise towards the boy made Cameron did a double check.

'Potential as deep as the depths of the seas', the report had said. Cameron was doubtful at the exaggerating statement, but he trusted Najenda's judgement completely. If she said this Tasumi boy was as good as she claimed, then he'd believe if for now.

Arriving at the end of the passage, he drew his feather tailed pen and signed his signature on the left bottom of the report.

Tossing his pen on the table, he called out, "James." Not two seconds later a young man in soldier uniform emerged from the opened entrance of the tent.

"You called? General?" The man named James took the report and waited obediently for his commander's order.

"Take this to Charlie, make sure he puts this into the Night Raid folder and make sure he puts the folder back in my drawer." He emphasized the last part.

"Understood, general." He did a brief salute and walked out the tent.

Cameron leaned back into his chair, grabbing a booze from the barrel and took a sip from the opened bottle.

This was far more stressed than he initially thought before he took the position. Signing over ten piles of paperwork was far past the limites of a human being.

The General sighed heavily. It was noon of the day, and yet he felt like as if it was one in the middle of the night.

He was pretty sure plenty of his brown hair had turned grey by now from increasing stress of the revolution.

Despite he was only 32 years old, wrinkles deepened and worry lines showed as he scowled when another soldier came in hurriedly.

He came up to the general and dipped his head in a bow, "General, sorry for disturbing."

Sighing, Cameron pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "What is it again? Soldier?" seeing the distress in his commander's voice, the young man wasted no time and placed a black business card on the study desk.

"A man demands seeing you. He told me to give you this." Then the soldier frowned, "he calls himself 'Wolf'. He said you will understand."

Cameron's half-lidded eyes snapped open and widened to the size of a plate. "'Wolf'? Ae you sure?" the soldier nodded.

"Send him in." the soldier ran out the tent.

Cameron could not but let a grin spread his cheek. Opening the drawer, he pulled out an identical black card and placed it beside its twin.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

* * *

 **Flashback: a year ago**

" _What-what is this?" Cameron found himself asking._

 _They had been tasked with a mission to take out another target. The vermin was called Baras, a rich womanizer who traded numerous advance weapons to the Prime Minister._

 _When they stormed in the mansion, they slaughtered the loyal guards who came upon them, the ones who had surrendered were tied up and captured for further questioning._

 _Cameron and his elite squad came upon the master bedroom. He had expected the noble sleeping with multiple women in the bed after a passionate night of heated lovemaking; but he was totally not prepared to see a head hanging on the ceiling with a rope tied on its hair right after they kicked open the door._

 _As well trained as the soldiers were, they gasped at the gory ill-sight. Cameron felt his stomach churning and confusion surfaced._

 _They looked past the head, and saw no sign of the headless body. Though there were a couple sleeping young women on the bed seemingly naked, but they were not sure as a blanket was placed on top of their motionless bodies._

" _Surprised?"_

 _Cameron widened his eyes as the voice spoke._

 _A man was sitting on the window sill, leaning against the glass and staring out at the moon._

 _The soldier gripped their pistols and weapons on their respective hostlers and scabbard. But their general raised his hand, and their hands on the weapons slacked._

 _Cameron narrowed his eyes as he trailed over the figure._

 _The mysterious assassin was wearing all black with the exception of his mask. Even if he had his hood on, the brunette could make out the white mask under the casted shadow, with a few lines of red and black. The nose was pointy thus forming a snout on the lower part of the disguise. Cameron found himself taken back as he realized the mask resembled distinctly of a wolf, or a fox._

 _The moonlit shone and giving Cameron a clear look of the masked man. Donned in loose long sleeved black leather jacket with the end hung just above his hips. He wore a black shirt with a light same colored body-armor that hung tightly on his chest._

 _He wore gloves that was lined in black and deep purple. Dark gauntlets strapped over the sleeve of the hooded leather jacket._

 _His combat cargo pants were wrapped in leather and holsters, all colored in pure blackness. Some hilts of throwing knifes, needles, throwing stars, and kunais were visible and gleaming dangerously. The steeled-toed boots were also a void of color that sucked in light glow from the moon._

 _Cameron was pretty sure if the man remain hidden in the shadows, they would certainly miss the intruder in the same room with them._

 _The shirt was painted with a few drops of red, and the experienced general knew that it was the man who had stolen their kill._

" _What is your purpose here?" The man turned from the window and looked at them. Tint of purple glowed faintly under the shadow._

" _Same as yours. To kill this man." the man pushed himself off the wall, and placed his gloved hands in his pocket. "My goal? To kill the corruption of the Empire."_

 _A lot of brows furrowed in the room._

" _If there's no more questions. I'll be going. I've already far passed the mission time." He pulled his hand from the pocket. With a lazy flick of his wrist, he threw a card towards the startled general, who had barely reacted in time and caught the hardened paper between his index and middle finger._

" _Call me 'Wolf'. I'm up for jobs; if you need me, call the number below. Nice doing business with you gentlemen." And with that, he jumped down the opened window._

 _His men were rushing over to catch sight of the assassin, but Cameron was sure the man was far gone by now._

 _With amusement clear in his eyes, he flipped the card._

 _ **Wolf**_

 _ **Assassin for hire**_

 _ **A hundred percent success rate**_

 _ **Phone: 39571**_

 _A small cartoon wolf was drawn on the corner of the card, fangs sprouting out of its jaws as it grinned._

 _A chuckle escaped Cameron's mouth._

 _And what the heck was a phone?_

* * *

 **Flashback end**

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

"General. He is here." Said general was pulled away from his memories as a black cloaked man walked in.

Cameron stared at the assassin with judging eyes. The masked man returned the sharp glare twice as intense. The soldier by the side struggled to stand as the killing intent bore down the air.

"Yo." And the tension shattered.

The man had his hood off, revealing black and white streaked hair to the chilling air. The mask was still attached however.

Instead of the snow colored one, this had taken the same color as the rest of his clothing. The metallic black barely deflected any light from its smooth surface. The shape was the same, but had red whiskers and a feral snarl.

"Wolf." Cameron greeted, smiling slightly at the cheerful young man, "what brings you here?"

The man scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "you remember what I said when we first met?"

" _I'll kill the corruption of the Empire."_ He had declared.

"And I'll take it that you are here to join the Revolutionary Army?" Cameron placed his elbows on the desk and laced his fingers together, leaning over the table as he continued to study the young man.

"Bingo. General." The man snapped his fingers, the purple eyes behind the mask shone in amusement.

"And what makes me think you're not another assassin from the Empire? To spy our forces and stabs us in the back?"

The teasing ambience faded as the self-proclaimed 'Wolf' straightened, his lax shoulder tensed as he mused carefully, "Actually, I have many proves." He shrugged, and to the general's surprise, he grabbed the mask and unclasped the strap on his head.

A young man, no, a teen barely entering adulthood, stood in resolve. His purple eyes both piercing and lazy. The swaying hair fell and covered part of his eyes, but it didn't seem to bother him the least.

It was a face so similar that Cameron could easily fit it in the wanted posters.

"Former Imperial assassin Yasuke. What an eventful day." The general chuckled, and slowly turned into a maniacal laugh.

"You've been missing for over two and a half years, most people labeled you K.I.A in a fight against Ultra-class danger beast Lyacon." The Empire lied and had claimed Yasuke a traitor killed in the hands of the Imperial Soldiers, raising their reputation correspondingly.

"Danger Beast? Is it by any chance a big assed werewolf?" the boy wondered out aloud.

"You don't remember?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Nah. I suffered long-period memory lost three years ago. Only some memories comes back to me occasionally." He sighed defeated.

Cameron hummed in thought. Yasuke seemed genuinely wanted to join the Revolutionary Army, and not some bastard the Empire had sent to gather intelligence for the Minister, that was for sure. He was trustworthy, he decided. And it would rocket their force into a whole new level with a new skilled assassin in their ranks.

"…And your reasons?" he asked out of curiosity.

He stayed silence, his hand by his side clenching and unclenching. And eventually he raised his head and stared straight into Cameron's soul.

"Let's just say, it's a promise I made to a deceased friend."

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

"Oi, oi. Is this seriously your way to test my ability?" the masked boy called as he dodged another sword swing.

Cameron said nothing, but excitement swelled his chest as he saw the assassin yet again performed another seemingly impossible demonstration of skill.

Slapping both of his hand on the flat side of the blade that was swinging downwards in a vertical strike, the sword stopped short as it met unyielding resistance against the tough leather gloves.

In one fluid movement, Wolf threw the blade behind his back that made his sparring partner lost his balance.

He dropped to the ground and swiped his legs over his opponent's shaking ones.

The bulky soldier grunted as he fell to the ground. He groaned as he tried his bearings, only to open his eyes to see the sharp point of a sword inches away from his eyeball.

Shooting the boy a dry smile, he surrendered.

He told Wolf to wait by the side of the arena while leading the defeated solider to other side.

"So, how good is he?" he whispered.

"Good enough to earn General-rank in the Empire. Perhaps the same level as General Najenda in her old days." He touched his bruised cheek and winced in pain, "I fought him with everything I know, and yet he swayed through my attacks like child's play." The elite soldier sudden settled into a thoughtful expression.

"I'd also noticed some hesitation in his attacks. There was one time I intentionally left a huge opening on my chest. He was doing something with his wrist, but then he stopped and froze for a second, like he was hesitating, before going in with a straight." He raised his shirt to show a blue print forming rapidly over his six-pack.

"I'm pretty sure he have something under his sleeve, something damn powerful." He murmured to his general.

While Cameron was spectating the spar, he himself had too noticed his odd style.

His stance was nothing he had seen before. His fists were strong enough to make people puke their guts out if hit directly on his stomach; but at the same time it was flexible and fluid that guides punches out of the track and uses the momentum for advantages.

It was odd, but it was very effective. He could not find any weak spot in his stance.

And to think he still had some trump card.

"Wolf!" the assassin flickered from his spot and reappeared beside him within seconds, startling both men.

"Pass. Welcome to the Revolutionary Army." The violet eyes glinted in delight in the shadowed eyeholes.

"Your first mission," he smirked, Najenda had been complaining Night Raid was lacking backup assassins. He grinned deviously as he imagined the expression the silver-headed general would have on her face when she realized what he had done.

"You are assigned to General Najenda's personal bodyguard in an assassin group called Night Raid." It was worth the beating, definitely worth the beating.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

* * *

 **Timeskip: Three days later**

Wolf was leaning relaxingly on the tamed danger beast's back. He had tamed this falcon approximately two years ago.

Rather than tame, it was more like he raised this bird.

He had met this egg on his way back from a successful assassination mission. It was laying innocently on a nest, which was resting unmoving on the floor.

After years of feeding and practice, the bird had grown to the size of an adult Air Marta.

It was a good thing the feathers were so soft he could fall asleep within seconds.

He raised an eyelid and stared tiredly at the map gripped loosely on his left hand, his other hand was occupied as it was used as a pillow.

A small red cross was drawn on the map, just in a dense mountain area so full-filled with danger beast that could take out even the best Imperial army.

He sat up as he noted he was nearing the destination.

Willing the falcon to slow down by pulling the rein, he stood and peered down to search for any sign for civilization in the dense wilderness. But instead…

"Ah, what is that?" a figure was seen on a large flat rock by a cliff.

Using one of the techniques he learned from the Far East, he focused his spiritual energy and directed them to his eyes.

Suddenly the lines focused, and his eyes blazed and slit as he narrowed his eyes to zoom in on the figure.

It was a woman. One with silver hair and mechanic arm. The spouts of smoke indicated the woman was indeed smoking.

Since she had the back faced on Wolf, he couldn't make out her facial appearance. But those silver hair and metal arm was more than enough to distinct who the woman was.

Tapping gently against the falcon's head, he guided his mount down the forest stealthily. It free dived, and Wolf took his moment to enjoy the brief moment of the raging wind against his attire.

The bird came to a stop a couple feet above the ground, hovering as it flapped its enormous wings slowly as they descended the last few meters.

Wolf slid off the back, and caressed the falcon's beak before patting its head again twice after slipping off the black metal case from the birds back and on his shoulder.

In a mighty swing of the wings, it shot up the sky and disappeared behind the lines of trees. Probably going back to their personal base in the south.

Yawning, the former assassin turned on his heels and headed to the direction of the general he was assigned to.

For some reason, he felt like he should know this woman the moment he saw the picture Cameron had given her. Nothing too surprising though, he was pretty sure he had met this woman more than once in the past before.

A glint in the dark spiked his battle instincts. Wires, many wires were bounded from trees to trees. Some sort of defense against intruders, Wolf guessed. All of them hidden in the shadows waiting to be fed on intruder's flesh and blood.

Smiling under his mask, he leaned down and crept through the almost inexistent gap between tightly tangled wires. At least this Night Raid group was professionals in their own ways.

Rolling his shoulder to get his shoulder release tension from carrying the heavy rifle the entire morning, he grabbed the dagger sheathed in the scabbard on his belt and twirled it around his fingers.

He was bored.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

Najenda was seated on the edge of the rock cliff, not caring her risk of falling the slightest.

Taking in the deep gagged smoke from the cigarette, enjoyed to short time she had before the ultimate battle with Esdeath's group Jaeger.

"Yo!"

She froze in mid exhale. Her intuitions screamed danger as she snapped her head so fast she was surprise to feel it not breaking.

A man was leaning against a border, waving at Najenda casually while enjoying the view. A giant luggage sat quietly by his side against the rock.

He was dressed in all black, a mask that would bring lesser man flinching from the grim sight of it.

She stood up, her arm tensed as she prepared her replaced arm for a surprise attack. Her stance lowered as the man raised his arm above his head, implying that he had no intent to do harm.

"Under command of General Cameron, I've been assigned as your personal bodyguard." He carefully slipped his arm inside his cloak, "Here's the prove." He tossed a scroll at the stunned Najenda.

Najenda skimmed her eyes over the scroll, her fist tightened as she read on.

She was pissed, beyond pissed. She could feel every fiber of her muscles twitching at the thought of maiming the general.

But orders were orders, and soldiers followed orders, this was how the military operates.

"My code name is 'Wolf'." He pointed at the black mask, "that's my name."

"Will you take off your mask?" she pointed out sharply, still unhappy at the development.

"No." A curt response.

"Are you strong?" she asked bluntly.

"Strong enough." He placed the dagger back into the holster in his belt.

"Really?" a glint entered Najenda's lone eye, "mind to enlighten me?"

"Again?" The general felt her eyebrow twitch as her bodyguard pouted, "Whatever, as long as I get some sleep later." She grounded her teeth, a lazy assed assassin.

"Come." She said shortly, and walked pass Wolf back into the forest, who shortly followed.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

Wolf shouldered the black luggage that kept his sniper and groaned from the ache on his back.

He had followed Najenda for a while now, walking on a small path that lead to who knows where.

Then he noticed something out of place within the mountains, he focused his Chi into his eyes and smirked as he saw a horizontal slit in one of the mountain, a huge base built inside the large gap, painted the same color as the landscape.

He whistled at the impressive sight as he fingered a needle in boredom.

"Nice place…" he whispered as they entered a clearing just outside Night Raid's base.

"Boss?" a voice made Wolf divert his attention to the speaker.

A brown haired emerald eyed boy was in the middle of a spare with a horned man with blue hair.

"Who's this guy?" the horned man nodded as if wondering the same thing.

Najenda sighed as she admitted defeated, "A escort send by the HQ."

The boy was visibly startled, "a body guard? But isn't boss like—" he struggled to find the word, "stupidly op? And you have Susanoo to defend you. Why would the HQ think you need a guard?"

Wolf sighed, becoming the center of attention for the three individuals.

"The organism Teigu can't babysit Najenda all the time, he's just one guy, he can't be in places all the times." He gestured to Susanoo, "and Najenda; she's not weak, but without her arm and eye, her combat ability is weakened by a lot. If someone from Jaeger ambushes her, no matter how strong she is, she cannot hope to come out unscathed against Teigu user."

Najenda nodded.

"Tatsumi." The boy turned to his leader, "he said he is strong, and I want to test his ability in combat. Fight him." The boy looked at Wolf, taking in his lazy posture and laxness in his stance.

"Sure, it'll be great practice." Wolf scowled as the boy indirectly underestimated him, but he shrugged and was determined to show this 'Tatsumi' kid a couple of his toys.

"No Teigus?" He asked.

"Do you have one?"

"Yeah."

"Then no Teigus, but other weapons are allowed." Najenda and her reliable Teigu backed away to provide more space.

Tatsumi went over and grabbed his shirt and sheathed sword. Wolf swung his rifle off his back and placed it against a tree trunk, he tugged the gloves off his palm and placed on top the smooth surface of the luggage.

They settled back into the open space, separated in only twelve feet apart. Tatsumi dropping into his stance as Wolf stood with his arms by his sides.

"Your weapon?"

"I don't use swords, sorry to disappoint you." he shrugged. But Tatsumi took it as an insult and gripped his sword tightly.

"Ready?" both nodded.

"Begin!"

Tatsumi prepared to charge, eager to give the smug bastard the biggest smack down in history, but he froze as his opponent's arms flickered as he reached behind his back. The swordsman widened his eyes as pistols were pulled free from their holsters.

"Shit!" he cursed as the assassin opened fire. He dodged behind a tree to take cover from the onslaught from the wave of bullets. The bullets were too fast, unlike the ones he had seen the Imperial guards use; they were blurs to his eyes and were too fast for a person to react.

A bullet grazed his shoulder, Tatsumi gripped the wound as he gritted his teeth in shame as he could do nothing but pray for the wave to end. He could feel the trunk shaking and tear as the metal pierce the wood.

When he could feel the trunk groaning as it was about to snap, the bullets stopped.

Cautiously, he looked over the trunk at the man.

Twin pure black pistols in each hand were aimed at the boy. But he lowered it before twirling in his finger and stuffed it back into his belt.

"I'm not gonna to fight you with guns." He settled into a stance, "Come with everything you have. Boy."

Annoyed at the enemy taking him lightly, Tatsumi lunged forward and swung his sword in a deadly arc. It inched closer to the man's wolf mask before it was batted away with a slap. Tatsumi attempted a spun kick on Wolf's ribs, but it too missed as Wolf leaned back and avoid the kick by inches.

And Tatsumi attacked furiously, swing his sword in precision with a few kicks and punches in the mix. Yet Wolf dodged those attacks without barely moving from his spot, slapping the punches while weaving through strikes most of the time.

The brunette got fed up, the rhythm between punches disoriented and he focused solely on attack alone. He had been training none stop for months, and yet he was not even touching this infuriatingly lazy bastard.

Wolf sighed, tilting his head to evade another thrust of the sword from the boy. Anger and rage mounted as Tatsumi shouted, "Damn it! Don't take me lightly!"

The air stilled. Wolf kicked back and landed some distance away from the enraged boy.

"Fight you seriously, you say?" the spectators shivered with the exception of Susanoo from the trembling pressure on the arena. "Very well."

Tatsumi flinched from the tone, but he steeled himself and assaulted the man with a thrust of his sword.

Once again, Wolf blurred to the right, and the sword pierced the air he was a moment ago. But instead of letting Tatsumi withdrawing the sword, he acted.

In a swift movement, he brought his elbow down while his knee up.

A resounding snap, and the eyes further enlarged.

Tatsumi stood dumbfound as Wolf snapped the steel sword like a twig. He was not prepared for a heavy kick on the chest that send Tatsumi flying across the arena.

He righted himself at the last moments, and landed on both legs and skidded through the floor.

Wildly breathing, he looked down at his broken sword. Luckily this was Lubbock's sword, not his; he would kill this man if he ever break the finest sword he ever forged. He focused back to his opponent.

Lowering his extended leg slowly, Wolf lunged, the dirt cracking slightly as he flew towards his opponent. Susanoo's eyes widened; this was too fast!

Tatsumi barely had time to bring the broken sword up in a hasty parry. The fist impacted the metal and crack lines further stretched. The force made Tatsumi recoil and staggered backwards.

Wolf brought out his hidden blade in his right hand and to stab Tatsumi in the neck. The emerald-eyed teen gritted his teeth as he forced his body to twirl in a near impossible angle to Wolf's surprise.

Tatsumi brought his arm back to fling the remaining of the sword at the overextending arm in an attempt to severe it from the shoulder. His eyes widened however as the still moving blade snapped sideways and rested underneath the sweating boy's chin. He used his other hidden blade to block the sword swing from cutting his arm.

"Game over." Wolf whispered into Tatsumi's ear and lowered his hand, the blades retracing back into the sleeve with a resounding clang.

The brown-haired boy was too exhausted for a conversation. But Susanoo asked in his place, "I don't mean to pry, but just for a moment your speed had surpassed beyond human levels. May I ask how you manage to do that?"

"Use of inner spiritual energy, and a lot of training." He said nonchalantly, and Susanoo nodded his head in understanding. With that said, he went back to the tree where his belongings were stored and picked them up. He turned to Najenda, "did I meet your expectations?"

Najenda grinned, "You overdid yourself." A chuckle came from the masked man while Tatsumi fumed.

"Guess I did." He shot a look at Susanoo and nodded out of acknowledgment. The battle intense air dissolved as Wolf yawned loudly. "Can I go sleep now?"

"Yes, but be sure to attend the meeting in the briefing room before dinner."

Wolf nodded tiredly before disappearing in a gentle breeze.

The group of three was silent.

"Boss, just who is this guy?"

Najenda grinned, "He is our new member."

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

A pair of purple eyes snapped open as someone knocked on the door.

"Um… Wolf? It's time for meeting." Tasumi stepped back and waited for the door to open.

It was silent behind the doors, and the thought of the assassin was still as asleep came up the brunette's mind.

As soon as the thought appeared it banished as the door swung open suddenly. There stood Wolf in a black face mask that went up until the bridge of his nose, revealing only his eyes and hair. A purple bandana wrapped around his head and obscuring most of his hair from view

The violet orbs were dull in complete boredom as the boy known as Wolf looked at Tatsumi.

He grunted as he walked past the boy.

"Wait!" Wolf froze in his tracks and turned at the boy.

"…what?"

Tasumi hands fumbled in his pockets unnervingly. He was cocky, and he felt bad about it. He remembered Bulat saying that never let himself too prideful about his strength.

He recalled the spar; it was a flash, but he was sure he let agitation and anger control his head and had attacked with fatal strikes. He couldn't believe it, he tried to kill his teammate!

On the other hand, Wolf had been calculative and insanely strong; dodging his swings with ease and attack with unbelievable speed and skills.

He wanted to be strong, to be strong enough to beat the Empire itself. And swallowing his pride he seek advices from Wolf, which leaded to this conversation.

"How did you move so fast without a Teigu?"

"Spiritual energy, it's something I learned from the east."

"What does it do? Make you go faster?"

"Yes, but it can also heighten people's strength, speed and stamina. It needs a lot of focus and practice."

And with that the exchange ended as Wolf resumed his way to the briefing room with Tasumi on his tail.

While he had got some information from Wolf, he didn't know a thing about spiritual energy, was it something to do with Mine's Pumpkin? She did mention her Teigu had something to do with this spiritual energy. Maybe he should ask Wolf to teach him.

"Second room to the right." Tasumi said aloud helpfully.

Wolf turned the knob of the door and walked into the room.

He didn't bat his eyelashes when tilting his head to avoid a sharp thrust from a katana, the tip stopping just before sinking into Tatsumi's eyeball.

Before the poor brunette could react, Wolf reacted.

In pure reflex, he spun into the attacker's guard and kicked her with enough force to send her skidding back a couple feet.

Flicking out his hidden blades, he glared at the katana wielding girl, before turning to stare at Najenda, "What is the meaning of this?" he growled as he tried to remain his cool.

"To test your capacity as an assassin. That was a nice dodge, though. Most would've die before they know what happen."

"You do know this is Murasame, right? one nick and I'm as good as dead." Sheathing his wrist blades, he walked past the girl and sat on an unoccupied chair.

"If you die, then you're a failure as an assassin as well as my bodyguard." Najenda retorted, but then smiled, "But you survived and encountered despite the ambush. I'm pleasantly surprised by your performance, again." The wariness in his muscles faded as he sighed tiredly and slumped back into the chair, "Troublesome woman."

Wolf did a head-to-toe examine on the Night Raid members.

The girl that attacked him with the katana. Raven hair with red eyes. Her slim build, but flexible and skills made up for the lack of strength. If he hadn't notice the unusual stillness within the room before opening the door, he would find a blade buried in his forehead.

He knew her, in the past. Throughout the years of traveling, he had received pieces of memories, and most of them was about a raven girl with red eyes.

Most of the time he found his past self rather close with the girl, he was either laughing or doing assassination missions with her. Was she someone close to him in the past? He had no idea. Meh, he wouldn't complain even if she did try and stab him the moment he opened the door since she was the cutest girl he'd seen since Marley.

Turning his attention from the girl to a green featured male, he could feel his eyebrow twitch in disbelief at the boy's choice of color. What sort of assassins wore green?

To make things worse, he found himself looking at a girl with pink hair and pink dress. Night Raid had a bunch of weirdos. He concluded. He found himself frowning as the girl was clearly glaring disapprovingly at the masked assassin.

"What!" she snapped as Wolf sighed as he placed his palm on his face.

"Nothing." He shrugged her off dismissively, which she caused her to jeer at the depressed boy.

Raising his head from his hand, he found himself staring eye to eye with an auburn haired girl sucking on a lollipop. Her relaxed behavior told Wolf she was not a frontline fighter, but she was a professional to trained keen eyes.

Susanoo was by Najenda's side, arms crossed on his chest and calm gaze on the masked assassin.

Tatsumi had took a seat across the table and watched the silent exchange nervously.

Najenda was impassively smoking her cigarette, her cheek rested against her mechanic arm.

The door was suddenly slammed open that shattered the silence.

"I'm back!" a voice playfully shouted. Tatsumi palmed his face while the others sweat dropped.

"Leone, where were you?" it was Najenda who spoke.

"Just messing around in the Capital. You know, gather information and stuff—" she suddenly noticed a new presence in the room, "Oh! Who is this? Another newbie?" she sounded excited to have another noob to antagonize.

"Apparently he is boss' guard send by the Revolutionary Army." The busty blonde grinned at Wolf with glee in her golden eyes.

"Cool guy. Nice mask by the way." Wolf shrugged and Leone sulked at the lack of reaction he emitted.

A slap on the table caught everyone's attention to the now standing leader of Night Raid.

"Now that everyone's here! I'd like to introduce you all to my personal guard send by the HQ." Wolf waved lazily, "He's strong and skilled. And he claimed he has an Imperial Arms. Do you mind showing us?"

Wolf shook his head and reached in his pocket in his jacket to pull out his faithful weapon of choice.

He place the pair of gloves on the table as the members gathered to study the Teigu, " **Thunder's Beast,** **Raijuu**. It's made from hide of the Ultra-class Danger Beast Lyacon and has the ability to manipulate electricity." Akame's head shot up while Najenda narrowed her single violet eye at the boy.

"It can manipulate electricity, like Budo's Teigu?"

"Yes, similar." He grabbed the gloves and equipped them with graceful movements.

With everyone's attention on the demonstration, he let pale blue electricity sparkling between fingers in his opened palm. Night Raid members leaned forward to watch in fascination as the lightning gathered and into a small ball of pure blue energy.

When he squashed the ball, it let out a sharp zap and startling flash before dispersing in the air.

"I can do a few more tricks." He chuckled at their expression.

"That's my guard!" Najenda nodded approvingly at the show of power of her new member under her rank.

"That's pretty awesome." Tasumi started, Lenoe nodded in agreement.

Lubbock was crying silent tears in the corner as Najenda praised another man other than him.

Akame had been studying Wolf, which was becoming uncomfortable under her watchful gaze.

After introducing each and every member briefly, which allowed Wolf to take a glance at their personality, they began the meeting.

"Leone, the mission?"

The blonde turned serious, "Yes, boss. Bach, a wealthy individual that treats girls nicely at first, making the kids to trust him wholeheartedly before selling them to his clients. They do nasty things with them, real nasty things. The most recent trade was a young trio of girls that were sold to the Empire from a nearby country. The client that hired us is the only survivor of the three." Leone snarled in disgust.

Najenda remained impassive, "are they guilty?"

In response, the lioness took a heavily pouch and tossed it on the table, money spilled over and clattering loudly against the wood.

"Yes. Slipped into their household. Disgusting bastards."

Najenda nodded, "Very well, Night Raid would take on this mission. We'll hit them tonight!"

The members nodded.

"One more thing, Wolf." Mentioned assassin met his leader's eye. Purple against purple. "Stay here for a while. The others go ahead and eat first."

As much as how Akame was curious about the unknown fellow Night Raider, she could only crumble under the heavenly food of Susanoo. She was the first out of the briefing room, the others followed without question, but not before a heated glare from Mine and Lubbock, both for separate purpose.

The door closed and footsteps faded. A moment later Wolf walked over and opened the door to check for eavesdroppers. Finding none, he closed the door lightly.

"Tell me." Wolf whirled to the former general, "who are you?"

"Is that an order?" He inclined his head. She nodded, and the masked boy sighed.

Unwillingly, he pulled down his facemask and removed his bandana. Purple hair so dark that was often mistaken as black with a few strands of whites fell over his forehead and hung over his eyes.

Yasuke waited for Najenda to react.

"I had thought that would be the case. You looked and act similar." She said, "Where had you been? Yasuke."

The exposed boy slumped back on his seat, "traveling, training, learning."

"Why did you not come back? Akame had been crying rivers when she thought you were gone." He could feel anger creeping from her raising voice.

"First of all." He interrupted before thing get out of hand, "I'd lost my memories, and I still do." He raised a finger to silent the general, "And second, I had my promise to carryout, until then, I cannot come back."

"You lost your memories?" she arched an eyebrow and demanded, "explain."

"Well, you see…"

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

* * *

 **Flashback: three days ago**

" _Fuck!" he felt pain._

" _What is it?" Cameron asked._

 _They were in the middle of a conversation after a debriefing of the Revolutionary Army's force before Yasuke started coughing blood all over the files._

" _What on earth?" Cameron stood up abruptly, knocking the chair on the floor, "What's happening to you?"_

 _Gripping his throbbing tattoos, he gasped out, "A disease, I never knew how I got that from." Pain coursed through his body violently._

" _Hold on a moment, I'm getting the doctor." Cameron ran out the tent._

 _Yasuke endured, it wasn't that hard, considering that this happened frequently over his past years in his travel._

 _Not a moment later, Cameron emerged, a man in lab coat close behind._

" _Oh dear." After checking Yasuke's condition with Perfector, the doctor whispered as he inspected the patient lying on the bed._

" _What?" recovered, Yasuke asked after taking a sip of water from the cup._

" _It seems, this is a lot serious than I initially thought." He flexed Perfector, "I took a sample of your blood. And it appears there's some foreign substance running through your system that is not supposed to be on a human."_

" _What's inside his system." Still in his cape, Cameron mused._

" _Blood of a danger beast." Cameron gasped, "And it matched the same blood sample as the Ultra-class Danger Beast Lyacon."_

 _Yasuke felt his heart skip a beat, his breath quicken, "you mean I have danger beast blood running in my body?"_

" _Exactly. It's similar to Esdeath's Demon's Extract. But instead yours are doing harm to your body." The doctor sat on a wheeled chair._

" _Specify." Commanded the general._

" _It's viewing your body harmful, and it's not molding with your body. Seeing that your body was unknown and mysterious, the blood causes inner damage slowly but surely. It's getting worse."_

 _Seeing Yasuke's confused gaze, Cameron added, "When I was still working for the Capital, many generals had their attempt on the Demon's Extract, but all of them ended up falling victim to madness." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "and then Esdeath came. She conquered and crushed the curse of the Teigu mercilessly."_

 _He looked at the boy, "but the same cannot be said to you."_

" _You mean I have a Teigu similar to Esdeath's, and apparently the disease is acting because I have not 'conquer' the blood? Is that what you are trying to say?"_

" _Pretty much." The doctor said._

" _Does my amnesia have something to do with it?"_

 _The doctor adjusted his glasses, "I guess so. Instead of losing to madness, this prize is relatively smaller compared to the Demon's Extract. The loss of memories is probably because of the backslash from the blood when it first came in contact with your body. And the result sickness is because of the blood denying your existence."_

" _Okay, that makes sense." He cupped his chin, "At least it's better than losing your mind."_

" _Though, there's a way to cure it." Yasuke refocused his attention back to the doctor, who had covered his face with his gloved hand in deep thought, "If you pull off the stunt like Esdeath did, then the sickness will be cured. Theoretically."_

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

"So what you are trying to say is, you have two Teigus? One is the gloves and the other is blood like Demon's Contract." Seeing Yasuke nodding, she rubber her temples, "then I am confused; no one manage to wield two Teigus at the same time. Not even the First Emperor."

"To be fair, both is made of the same danger beast, and they shares a bond. It's more like they are one Teigu together rather two separate ones."

"They are connected?"

"Yep, I feel like Raijuu's calling for me, or precisely, the blood in my veins, and it feels like a part of me. It makes manipulating electricity a lot easier. Instead of the Teigu's user, I'm more like its owner, as the blood of Lyacon now runs in my body."

"I see…" she murmured, "But you said the blood of Lyacon has yet adapt to you, so it's not totally under your control."

"Correct, while I still feel Raijuu responding to me, there's still a barrier between our connections, making some attacks more taxing than they are supposed to be. But it's still good enough." Yasuke cracked his knuckles, a savage grin forming under his collar of his shirt, "And I don't always rely on Teigus, I have enough weapons to kill the scums." As if making his point clearer, his hidden blade shot out from his sleeve.

"Where did you get that?"

"I didn't find it, I made it. Though I did steal some ideas from the southern people. They have awesome ideas for weaponry."

"Do you mind provide me the blueprints for some weapons? It's a lot advancer than any weapons I have seen with the exception of Teigus."

"I can, but you will not be able to make them. The material is beyond our reach, they can only be found in far west, and it's rare as fuck. Took me nearly a year to make my rifle."

"That's a shame, it would be an enormous improvement for the Army." She said regrettably, recalling the spar he had with Tatsumi where he used the guns that shot bullets in lightning speed.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, you are free to go now." Yasuke smiled thinly and put on his disguise. The door closed behind the boy.

Sighing as one of his burden was lifted off his shoulder, Wolf made his way to the dining room. But then a fact hit him on the head like a sledgehammer.

"Shit, where's the room?"

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

* * *

 **Timeskip: midnight**

"Nice building," Wolf commented as Night Raid stood on top of a roof by a nearby building where their target was once again undergoing another deal.

The others were not as lighthearted as Wolf was; their expression was stern and grim. Somehow, they all had settled in a cool posture with their Teigus activated or brandished.

"Our target is Bach, a young man with blonde hair. Others will also be dealt with, leave non alive." Feeling Najenda's sharp gaze on his back, the masked assassin turned to his superior, "show me your strength." Wolf's eyeholes shone with purple light.

"Eliminate!" as if a signal, the frontline fighters jumped.

Landing on a wood post with grace, he leaped and bounced off the electric wire like a spring. He flipped midair and regained balance before dropping on the roof on all four.

Walking casually to the center of the roof top, he removed one of the loose tiles and surveyed the situation below.

Men in black business suits surrounded the main table, where a young blonde man with three other clients were seated and bargaining.

"Bach, that's all we can afford, do we have a deal?" a deep voice grunted.

"Of course, the girls would be happy to comply—" A loud crash made him stop. And Wolf resisted the urge to tear his hair off their scalps.

This…. idiots! Infuriating was the only word he could describe the burning irritation in his chest.

"Screw this!" he felt lightning coursing through his legs subconsciously as he stomped his boots down on the tiles, hard.

It cracked, before shattering as it could no longer support his full weight. With a furious scowl behind his snarling mask, he dropped down into the building.

The pregnant silence was broken as he kneeled on the floor. He pulled out his handguns from his belt and aimed.

"Surprise!" he glowered.

And there were bullets.

The nearest of the guards fell as a small hole was punctured through his brain. A few more found themselves in same situation as they were unable to process the sudden occurring of events. The ones with quick reaction dodged behind the stone pillars for cover while the rest were dropping dead with every passing second.

Wolf caught the glint of a thrown knife, he huffed at the desperate attempt and caught it in his armpits, eyeing the gapping man with amusement.

It didn't take long for Wolf to notice his bullets were doing nothing against the ones behind the pillars. So he charged his gun with electricity, enhancing the fire power tenfold and penetration of the bullets.

He pointed his guns at one of the clients hiding and pulled the trigger. A distinguishable louder bang echoed the hall as the bullet left the pistol. The bullet was invisible to naked eyes as it tore through air, the only trace it left was the faint blue trail of the projectile.

His fellow markswoman gapped as the metal sunk into the stone with ease and exited from the bald man's forehead.

The metal spiraled through another two pillar until it caused a small explosion on the concrete wall.

Without pausing, he fired at the survivors of the onslaught without mercy. Sounds of bodies hitting the floor told him that all the guards and clients were eliminated.

He blinked, looking around and saw no sign of blondes on the floor. He scolded himself for forgetting the main target of the mission as he noticed a hole of the entrance to underground tunnel. Cunning bastard, why not lay dead on the ground to make things simpler?

He felt Lubbock touch his shoulder, "Don't worry, Akame's down with the scum." Then he trailed of as he looked around the sea of dead bodies, "I guess you are no bluff."

Smug at the praise, he turned to look at the pink sniper with mirth clear in his glowing eyes.

Mine puffed her cheek childishly and looked to the side, "That was alright. But you still have a long way to go!" she said confidently as she pointed her finger at the young boy. He took that as a compliment.

Akame appeared from the tunnel in her coat, her expression lacking as always.

"Target eliminate. Let us meet up with Leader." They nodded and walked through the front door.

Wolf exited last, giving one last glance at the bloody scene and dug his gloved hand in his jacket pocket. Fingering the object he was searching, he pressed the button on the metal ball the size of a ping pong before throwing it near the back of the room. He stepped out and closed the door.

The ball exhaled blueish flames. The bodies were caught on fire and continue spreading through the floor. A moment later the whole building was burning with blue exorcist flames and rapidly turning the remains to ashes, along with the evidence that Night Raid was here.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 _Wolf blinkes._

 _He is in a far too familiar forest._

 _Determined, he turns to see gleaming golden eyes of a predator, its teeth drawn to a feral snarl._

 _The wolf tilts his head, and produces a howl that makes the assassin cringe from the volume._

 _Without warning, it lunges, jaws wide and claws out to shred its prey._

 _Flashing out his pistols, he charges them with pale electricity and fired._

 _Despite being reinforced, the bullets are deflected off the thick hid of the charging wolf. The pistol wielding assassin clicks his teeth in irritation as he flips backwards to avoid the claw swipe from the beast._

 _Realizing that projectiles are ineffective, he changes tactics and sheathes the guns and replaced them with black purple gloves._

 _He flexes his fingers, feeling the light tingling running over his skin and smiles as power seeps into his form._

 _Wolf jumps to evade another slam from the beast. Landing a fair distance away from the monster._

 _The violet eyed teen stretches his limbs and sighs when the bones pops back to places. Smirking under his mask, he cracked his knuckles, "Round two."_

* * *

"Kah! Damn it! Not again!" he rolled of his bed and fell hard on the ground, clutching the marks around his chest as his shirt got soaked in blood again.

For a moment he had thought he defeated the beast, he was about to charge in and deliver a hard punch on its face until he felt dread crawling up his back when he saw an glint entering the yellow slit eyes of the wolf. He was so distracted he never addressed the tail swipe coming its way.

This was the punishment for losing to the imaginary beast in the dream. Perhaps, one day, if he finally slay the beast of his nightmares, he would be free from the curses that ticked away bits of his life-force little by little.

Bearing the horrible pain, he got up grabbed his face mask. With clumsy hands, he tied a loose knob and pushed open his door to the hallway.

Cursing from the sudden sharp stab in his waist as he leaned out to search for any Night Raid members out the corridor. Finding none, the injured boy slid out the door and ran for the bathroom.

He took notice of the light glow from the small breathing holes on the wall; judging from that and the chill in the air, it was probably three or four in the morning it he was not mistaken.

He dashed into the slightly opened bathroom, the door slammed heavily against the frame in a loud bang. Then there was panting and gasps behind the door.

Unnoticed by the raven haired boy, a pair of crimson red eyes had been watching him since he left the room, the girl pursed her lips in concern at the noise of grunts as the boy struggled to force down screams.

Whatever secrets Wolf was hiding, Akame wanted, no, needed to know. There was something up with this mysterious assassin, a gut feeling had been urging the girl that this assassin was not as simple as he left off.

And she had to admit the masked assassin was similar to a once but now dead comrade of hers. The way he talks and how his shoulders were loose when he walks easily fits the image of her dead partner. Not to mention he used gloves as well.

The hopeful thought invaded her , just maybe, he did survive from the monster.

Shaking her head violently, Akame reminded herself that there were no miracles in this world.

She turned, heading back to her room and tried her best to dismiss the painful curses emitted from the closed bathroom door.

* * *

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 **Done! That's another chapter for this story.**

 **I'm not the best with plotting and grammar, so please forgive me. I just enjoy writing this fic and I will be very pleased to see you guys enjoying as well.**

 **This is the end of the chapter, and it'll be another while till I post another chapter.**

 **See you next time.**

 **AnimeLover137**


	4. Chapter 4

Akame Ga Kill

Thunder's Beast

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Unknown destination**

He adjusted the scope of his sniper as he zoomed into the target's face. Wolf grimaced as the sadistic noble whipped the old man on the back again.

The noble was talking, but Wolf was at least a kilometer away and was only able to guess what he was babbling about from lips reading.

'Die in the name of the emperor!' he seemed to say. When Wolf saw the man reached for the sword strapped by his belt, he prepared.

The young assassin calmed his breath and became one with the black rifle. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled thoroughly. His mind did the calculation and moved the sniper five inches right from the head of the noble as he took account of the wind direction.

He waited for the noble to brandish his sword; and when he raised it high above his head to behead the injured old man, Wolf stilled and pulled his right index finger.

The silencer of the sniper did its job; a barely noticeable ping rang in the quiet air and disappeared in the breeze.

"Headshot." He muttered behind his scope as a red hole appeared on the elderly man's forehead abruptly. "Another mission well done." He placed the smouldering sniper in the luggage and closed the lid gently. He caressed the black harden leather lovingly before shouldering it by the strap.

"Great job, Yasuke. Your boss' gonna be proud of ya." He said to himself sarcastically.

He ignored the loud shouts from the town as he turned and disappear in the woods.

By the time the guards arrived, they could only find a black business card clipped between two well placed debris.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

* * *

 **Timeskip: a day later**

"Ah, home sweet home…" he stretched to get rid of the soreness in his back when he finally arrive the small dirt path leading to the base of Night Raid.

"Wolf!" a far too enthusiastic shout came behind him. "How's the mission?" Tatsumi emerged from the woods half-naked in only his trousers. The bloody sword by his side indicated the fact that he was hunting for dinner.

"Tatsumi," He forced a tired smile on his face even if knew the boy could not see it, "the mission is another success. One less scumbag in the Empire." He stride towards the direction of their secret fortress, "Good luck with your hunting." He waved without turning.

Tatsumi, he was interesting, definitely one of the most talented young man he ever seen. His skills were improving dramatically every single day.

The day they first met it was a total smack down for Tatsumi. It's only been one and a half month, and he had advanced in leaps and bounds. He had lasted a full three minutes against Wolf without their Teigus.

Recently, Tatsumi had been begging him to teach the boy how to channel Chi throughout his body. He had declined boldly at first, since it had a dangerous routine most people would have a decent chance of dying.

But Tatsumi was a stubborn fellow, he asked day after day until Wolf finally snapped. He punched him in the face so hard he sailed into the forest and snapped a couple ribs, but he was forgiven when he surrender and would teach him the way to use Chi.

After weeks of training, there was little progress. Chi training required unyielding patient and the sharpest concentration, people who were reckless or easily distracted would never learn to manipulate their spiritual energy.

In spite of the almost non-existent improvement, it was still there. Even if he was unable to use Chi effectively, he was able to remain calm-headed and calculative during the heat of the battle.

Wolf came out into the sparring ground to see Mine and Chelsea in another bickering battle; Mine scorned while Chelsea teased.

Upon hearing his faint footsteps, the argument stopped short as they both turned their attention to the masked assassin.

"Back from another mission already?" Chelsea called, still sucking on her lollipop while intentionally making annoying noises to irritate the genius sniper.

"Yep. See you for dinner." He waved and disappeared behind the opened doors thus ending the short exchange, not even waiting for their reply.

He turned to the left corridor, his room was in the far end of the hall. It seemed like eternity when he was finally in arm-reach with the doorknob.

He reached over to turn the handle, anxious for an at least eight hours sleep. He'll report to Najenda later; that could wait. He doubt he could stay on his feet any longer.

He entered the plain room. With only one objective, he spared no extra time leaving his weapons on the desk while slipping off his clothes, leaving only a pair of boxer on his waist.

He fell on the bed, not even bothering that the pillow was suffocating the boy, he fell into the blissful realm of Morpheus.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

 _Again, Wolf found himself in another dream._

 _But instead of the terrifying wolf he expected to see every time he dreams, he was floating in the middle of the air._

 _Another memory of the past, when he was still a loyal dog of the rotten place called the Empire._

 _He saw to cloaked figure moving in the alleyway, leaping on wall to wall until they were on the rooftop._

 _They were not alone. There was another man with them, waiting for the Imperial assassins with his strange broadsword drawn and settled in his battle stance._

 _The man glanced at the duo before his eyes were shadowed by his long blonde bangs, "So young, what have the Empire done to you children?" there was clear pity in his gruff voice. His gaze hardened as he readied his blade, "The Empire… it's too far gone! This needs to change. And if you two stand in my way, then I will kill my heart and put you out of your misery!" he yelled the last part._

 _Akame drew her katana while Yasuke clenched his fist. And the man charged with a defiant roar._

 _The battle didn't take long; as skilled and experienced the man was, he was nothing against two Teigu users._

 _Yasuke punched the flat side of the sword, sending trembling shocks to the man's sore arm. Instinctively he dropped his guard and allowed Akame to perform a horizontal strike that bisected the man in two halves._

 _Both assassin watched ruthlessly as the man fell to the ground. In his final breath, the man whimpered, "such cold eyes… this empire… truly needs to change." And he stayed silent._

 _Akame flicked blood off her blade and turned on her heels to move away from the dead rebel solider. Yasuke lingered his eyes on the man for a while._

 _He was a good man; he could tell that much from the brief exchange they had during the battle._

 _Even though he had completed the mission flawlessly and suffered no injury, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. His eyebrows crunched together as his mouth set in a frown._

 _That was the when Yasuke saw what was underneath of the clean surface of the Empire._

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

His eyes snapped open as his instincts screamed him awake. His arm shot up to grab a hovering wrist.

He looked over to who was the assailant, and sighed once again when he saw the innocent looking bust blonde.

"Seriously? How many times you've tried this?" he asked, and Leone scratched her head cheekily while shaking her head sheepishly, "That's right! Too many to count! Quit It!" he cursed as he let go of the arm in his iron grip. And went to his pile of cloths to dress himself.

"Aw… but I just want to know what's behind the mask…" she pouted.

"You infuriating woman! You just have to go ruin my mood!" he stormed out his room. "You know what? Fuck you! I'm sleeping outside. Don't even think of bothering me." He looked over his shoulder and gave Leone a death glare. Big mistake, it was until then he noticed the tripwire just set out his room.

"Now! Lubbock!" Leone screamed, seeing victory near her grasp. The green haired assassin grinned and pulled.

Everything slowed down. The wire moved in slow motion. Wolf's mind ran a thousand miles a second, he could only watch helplessly as the thin wire wrapped around his leg and tightened. He waved his arm desperately as he fell to the ground, face first.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

Lubbock was waiting outside the window as he spectated Leone creeping in Wolf's room.

He, too, was interested at what was behind those stupid mask. But he knew better than mess with Miss Najenda's personal bodyguard.

The first night he met the assassin, he could only gape in awe as he ran through the crowd with nothing but two tiny pistols. He had witness the man putting bullets after bullets straight into the targets' head. He could catch Mine slight dropping her jaw from amazement.

Then, the 'accident'.

Leone, the prankster of Night Raid, just had to go after Wolf for personal enjoyment.

She dyed his shirts pink, and his underwear, apparently.

And mysteriously the next day Leone was found hanging upside down on a branch outside the base, sneezing and shivering from staying out all night in the cold.

In spite of that, Leone's interest on the masked assassin had yet to die down. And so she asked Lubbock for help.

She wanted to know what was behind the mask, why he was making such a big deal of it when all the Night Raiders had their face revealed to the whole world to see and didn't give a damn about it.

It was suspicious, but Lubbock wasn't going to risk his life just to find out how Wolf looked like.

But he could only crumble at the offer Leone made with him.

He cried silent tears as Wolf started shrieking behind the doors.

He had killed, pranked, stole, robbed, and the list went on.

But never in his life had he actually touched a girl's boob.

Who could resist the urge to touch a woman's boobs, not to mention it was Leone's bust.

Besides, if he refuse the offer now, when was he going to get a second chance? He'd probably die before seeing the end of the revolution.

The green door slammed open and startled Lubbock slightly.

"You infuriating woman! You just have to go and ruin my mood!" behind the loosely packed trees, he could see Wolf rushing out with heavy footsteps, "You know what? Fuck you! I'm sleeping outside. Don't even think of bothering me." He stepped out with agitatedly.

Leone winked and smirked. The Crosstail Teigu user gulped. _Maybe this isn't worth it._ But it was too late to turn back now.

"Now Lubbock!" closing his eyes blindly, he pulled the string attached to his claws.

He'd thought Wolf was the perfect assassin prepared for any ambushes. And so Lubbock widened his eyes in surprise when he felt resistance in his strings.

 _No way._ Wolf stumbled and fell to the ground, his head ramming harshly on the plank that made both assassin winced in sympathetic pain.

As soon as he stumbled, he struggled to push himself back onto his feet, "Look, whatever mean things I did to you in the past, I didn't mean it." He staggered backwards as Leone neared him in a crouched position like a predator to its prey. "Guys, think before you do. Don't do anything that you will regret."

Too think that he would see Wolf in such a pitiful state, Leone lunged and tackled the poor masked assassin.

"Wha! Fuck! Stop it! Hey-hey! Quit it!" He pushed Leone aside by accidentally smacking her across the breast. She recoiled from the sudden pain.

"Dude, did you just…" Lubbock trailed off. Leone glared with her flaring eyes, her belt glowed as if responding to her boiling rage.

Wolf panted as he somehow got out of the tight clutch of the assassin's Teigu. He scrambled and backed against the wall.

"Okay…" he sighed, "You all just want to see what's behind the mask, right?" sweat could be seen trailing down his side of the face.

Leone's anger dissipated instantly and nodded, so did Lubbock.

"If I show you then, promise that you will never bother me, again. At least not for such a stupid reason." They nodded as one.

"Very well." He grabbed the side of his mask, "behold…" as if tempting their growing frustration, he pulled the mask slowly.

"Under the mask…" the knob fell loose and a part of the mask came off. The duo pranksters leaned forward.

And the face was revealed, "Is another mask." **(Pulled of a Kakashi)** Wolf smirked as the two deadpanned.

Without waiting, he hugged the pillow and jumped out of the opened window and plunged to the earth, searching for a sturdy tall thick branch for a nap.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

"There's a new species of humanoid Danger Beast around the area, namely the south side of the Capital." Najenda explained, exhaling a cloud of smoke in the air.

"There is a large number of the danger beasts, and they move in groups. Every one of them are strong and tough. There are rumors that even the best of the samurai are defeated single-handily by the monster."

The group of assassin had tight expressions. Wolf meanwhile was twirling his throwing knife by the ring on the handle.

Najenda sighed, crushing the remains of the cigarette with her metal fingers, "They are the aggressive ones, feeding on villagers and soldiers. And so of course they captured the Empire's attention. The Jaegers and Imperial Soldiers are on this case as well."

"I don't see why we are not leaving this mess to the Empire." All eyes turned to Chelsea, "you are all too naïve."

Tatsumi turned, glancing at the girl who was leaning against the wall a sharp glare.

"I know what you mean by that. But those guys maybe attacking innocent citizens while we are talking." His eyes piercing and clenched fist rested tightly by his side, "We are killers, but we are also the protector of the people. The faster we eliminate the threat, the more life we can save."

The whole room was struck silence by his small speech. Najenda smiled at his sense of justice.

Wolf stared approvingly at Tatsumi. This boy was kind-hearted, but too kind. Someday this kindness was going to cause him.

The auburn haired assassin sighed in defeat, "whatever, very well then. But don't blame me if something bad happens."

Najenda eyed her subordinates, before continuing with the mission, "to be safe, you will be traveling in groups of two. So be sure to cover each other's back."

"We will depart by midnight. Get some rest until then."

"Understood!"

He didn't know if Najenda was screwing with him or not. But apparently he was specifically paired up with Akame.

For the past two and a half hours, he could not fully focus on his task, and earning him a couple thin scratches on his suit.

Akame however, was not bothered the least and was able to one-hit all the danger beasts with her cheating sword Murasame.

Wolf stood as he watched the giant fist moving slowly towards his face. It may move slowly because of his Chi reinforced try, but it certainly look heavy and lesser man would be crushed under the punch.

He took one particular lesson in the east to his heart. One that wouldn't use brute strength against brute strength, but encountering with flexibility and redirects the blow instead of taking it head on.

With precision, he palm rested against the side of the giant's fist. With little difficulty, he pushed it to the side, just enough so that the punch missed him by inches.

The fist buried deep into the earth, blowing up cloud of dust and gust of wind. Wolf spun on his heel for a full two circle. With the accumulated momentum, his leg extended and burst towards the face of the unaware giant.

In the last moment, a blade shot out from the heel, and sunk deep into the flesh of the monster's neck.

It roared in either pain or anger in its last moment of its short life before falling dead on the ground limply.

Wolf breathed behind the mask, the metal cool against his heated skin.

He turned to the remaining of the monsters, but found them already in pieces on the dirt. There stood the infamous red-eyed killer, her deadly blade brandished and glinted under the moon. Her steel cold eyes reflected no emotions, and Wolf found that alluring; it was the eyes of a true master assassin.

Even against all those danger beasts, so much blood shed, there was no visibly patches of blood on her coat or mini dress.

"All the threats in this area are eliminated, let's move on to another area." She spoke, bringing the boy back to reality. Nodding blankly, he rushed up to the girl's side.

For a moment there was silence, no humanoid monsters attacking them out of the blue. Wolf slowly eased, finally getting used to the girl's presence. It never occur to Wolf that Najenda paired them up to improve their relation with each other.

"So…" the masked boy tried to strike up a conversation, "where did you get that blade."

"Where did you get the gloves?" she retorted bluntly, tilting her head to stare up at the taller boy with her glowing crimson eyes under the dark.

Said boy was startled, but then gripped his head in pain as another memory hit him like a slap on the face.

* * *

" _Heh, nice gloves…" a dark haired teen mused as he stuffed the pair of gloves in his pants pocket._

* * *

"Uh… I don't really remember, actually." He reached up to touch the strap around his head that secures his light metal mask; a habit he took up from another masked assassin.

"You don't remember?" her orbs showed clear confusion.

He felt like smacking his head on a trunk. This was Akame, the companion and his partner in the past. The person he wanted the least to know his identity.

"I had a friend…" The girl stopped her advancements and turned slightly to face the panicked boy, "He was skilled and cunning, but he was also lazy as well. Coincidently, he used gloves with the ability to manipulated electricity, just like you. And what makes it suspicious, is that he had purple eyes."

Wolf swore he could feel his heartbeat through his chest. Cold sweat trickled down his side of the face, but was concealed from the girl with his mask.

"Just who are you, Wolf?" Suddenly, his senses tingled as his hand shot up to grab the gauntleted arm as Akame tried to reach up to tear off his mask.

He was absolutely calm as he stared deep into the girl's eyes. Violet met red into a deep glaring contest; mostly Akame glaring as Wolf narrowed his eyes in exasperation.

He knew that he could not hide this forever, the cat would eventually come out of the bag. She would be pissed, angered, and most definitely outrageous. There was no running from this, and if he does, it would only make it worse.

Sighing in frustration, Wolf said, "Not now. Maybe in the future, but not right now. I promise, you will know when the time comes. But for now, this is to be kept a secret."

He released the girl's wrist. The girl was not resisting, though he was shooting daggers behind Wolf's head.

"Just tell me." she sounded desperate, and Wolf was tempted to just tear off his mask and said 'screw it'. But instead he tensed his shoulders for the briefest moment, too fast to be noticed even by the Empire's most wanted assassin. Then he shrugged, and headed back to their base over the mountain.

This was enough for the night.

When they arrived back the base, they were met with solemn faces.

Akame and Wolf were briefed by Lubbock.

"Tatsumi's taken, again?" Akame forced out her clenched teeth, "by Esdeath?"

"I'm not sure if it's Esdeath, but there was an intruder passing through my strings in absurdly high speed. And I found traces of frozen ice on top of the mountain. That pretty much answers the question."

Esdeath. His teeth grounded hardly behind the plate of metal. The bitch that ruined his life. She was powerful, the Empire's strongest. "Well, there's nothing we can do than hope he survives."

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

Turned out that they were worried for nothing. Tatsumi had returned with barely a scratch on his vest.

Though he did notice the slight change in the boy. He didn't cackle as much as before, in fact, he hardly allow a smile on his face. He was pretty sure his boss noticed the change as well.

Today was another one of those days, Tatsumi had busted in through the door and nearly got skewered by the one of the hidden darts on the ceiling.

"Train me!" he declared. Wolf, still with his face mask on when he slept, looked tiredly up from the bed.

"Why not train with Susanoo like you always do." He let his head drop back into the soft fabric, he was on the verge of snoring in seconds.

Tatsumi felt his eyebrow twitch, "Susanoo did teach me a lot of stuff in fighting and battling, but there's a limit to what he can teach me. I want to learn how to fight like a true assassin."

"Why me? Go bother Chelsea instead, she's a professional." His voice was slightly muffled in the pillow.

"Chelsea? She assassinate targets by changing forms. Besides, she cannot fight."

"Just because she doesn't fight in the frontline like you are Leone doesn't mean she is not a good assassin." He turned head to breathe air, "She is the perfect assassin. She could mask her emotions during missions, she can act and sound like exactly like the person she was pretending; do you have any idea how hard that is? To shift into different persona is like breathing air to Chelsea. Not to mention that she is an assassin with the highest mission successful rate I'd ever seen. Do you need any more reasons?"

Seeing Tatsumi didn't answer, Wolf sighed, "You are an assassin, not a soldier, where bravery and combat skills mean everything. Assassin hide their emotions, mask their presence, and is able to blend with the crowd. So far I can only see you fighting mindlessly in your armor. Are you good at fighting? Yes; are you a good assassin? No. Go figure yourself."

Wolf turned and faced his back towards the still silent boy, he waited for a while until he heard Tatsumi leaving his room. The masked assassin sat up when he felt the fading footsteps of the depressed brunette.

Grabbing his shirt by his bedside, he threw them on and glanced at the ticking clock on the wall. 10:30, just enough time for his brief mediation on his newest project.

Instead of taking the door, he placed his boot on the window sill and stepped out the opened window to the open field. The battle-experienced boy landed lightly in a crouch to absorb most of the force. And dashed into the woods sprinting. He was gone in mere seconds behind the lines of trees.

He began free running among trees. Even if he could not recall anything from the past, his muscles still remembered the way he used to move. He jumped over a thick branch accordingly, before sliding under another higher branch.

Wolf ran in circles, steadying his breathing and getting his body to warm up. When the faintest sign of sweat appeared on his forehead, he decided that it was enough and made his way to his personal training ground.

It was a wide clearing with a decent size pool for perfect drinking source. Numerous large borders were laid coordinately across the field, each painted with red paint while some destroyed ones were tossed behind the bushes in a pile.

Wolf dug his hand in his pocket and slipped his Teigu on. He charged the Teigu with a fraction of its power and smiled pleasantly as sparks leaped on his fingertips.

He reached up his chest pocket and fished out a single piece of metal, a coin. He tossed it in the air and caught it in his palm absently as he ran through the theory in his mind for the thousandth time.

Wolf had come up with this idea from the Western country, where most of the blueprints of his weapons came from. It was one of the most advance country he had ever seen. And when he was on a mission to assassinate a mad scientist, he had witness coated scientist loading millions of volts of electricity into a tiny piece of metal. Turned out that he didn't even need to do the job. The glowing metal piece vibrated and blew 5up like a bomb in front of the mad man's face.

He was scorched and the tip of his cloak was burned to crisp. But he had always thought that the idea would be great if used correctly in battle. The explosion could blow a whole building away like Mine's Pumpkin while in a pinch.

Breathing slowly, he felt himself falling into a hollow calmness, his heart beating gently against his chest steadily.

He fingered the coin, and let it dropped into the slight gap between his index finger and thumb.

He pointed his arm in the general direction of a faraway rock in the distance, his thumb twitching as electricity flowed through and into the metal.

Wolf sweated bullets as he focused to force hyper-charged energy into the small storage, careful not to put too much for it to explode or to less for it to not charge up enough to fire it off.

Unable to control the massive amount of energy, arcs of tightly compressed golden lightning escaped his skin and leaped into the ground. A gentle breeze took up and leaves gathered and circled around him as the pillar of ozone stirred up in the air.

Then he felt the dam crack, more than necessary volts of lightning was forcefully pushed into the already glowing metal of devastating destruction.

Feeling more of his control slip, he was force to end the charging procedure before it was actually 100% complete.

He flicked his thumb, and it exploded outwards. Even with his sharp eyes, he could only see a glowing blur with a single orange tail trailing behind the bullet.

The glowing metal bomb impacted the large flat rock, and an explosion rocked the forest. Heated waves of air swept past the electric manipulator, causing the boy to narrow his eyes and shield his face from the intense temperature.

When the air stilled and dust landed back on the earth, Wolf lowered his arms and spectated the destruction.

Where once was trees and rocks, were now replaced by a huge blacked crater.

Hesitantly, Wolf stepped forward to inspect the damage done by his experimental attack. He leaned over the crater.

"That's better than I expected…" he muttered. If he could cause this level of damage by just half charging the coin, what damage it could bring if he charge a larger piece of metal with more capacity to max power? It could probably blow even Esdeath to kingdom come.

Satisfied with his improvement with his new technique, he went and practiced his karats and knife combats.

This continued to noon until Akame came over and informed him that Boss had called a meeting.

She eyed the crater impassively, but didn't voice out her question.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

"When the group splits into two, here." Najenda drew a circle on the map, "we hit them with all our force. There's 6 to 7 members in Jaeger, so expect at least three members during the encounter."

"I know Esdeath, and if I assume correctly, she would go after me as her first priority, which will be the bait and allow us to fight the other group in full power." She drew a few more strokes on the paper.

"The Revolutionary Army have direct orders to eliminate the two most troublesome Jaegers; namely Bors and Kurome."

Akame's expression flickered into one of conflicted before settling back in a straight face.

Wolf had heard of this Kurome person, it sounded familiar. Cameron had told him in the report that she had the ability to summon the undead to her side during battles.

"The villages supporting the revolution had been burned to ground by Bors' Teigu, the Rebicunte. His Teigu is a powerful one, so it is certainly the case he is considered a threat."

Tatsumi was in confusion, from his short time in the Jaegers, he had took glimpses of each of the member's personality. They were all good person, all fighting for their beliefs in their way.

Bors was a married man, a loving father. He was gentle and shy, very considerate. He was the person he had come into liking other than Wave.

The Incursio bearer gritted his teeth as his kindness battled with his sense of justice. And his resolve as an assassin came out as the last of his doubts were crushed; for the sake of the people.

"I will fight with all my strength, even if they are the target or not. I will not allow this to waver my will."

The members smiled, Najenda grinned, "Good."

They had been briefed of the plan. Akame, Susanoo, Leone, Tatsumi and Najenda herself would be engaging the group directly. Mine would stay in a safe distant and take the first killing shot at Kurome, and would stay as a support afterwards.

Lubbock and Chelsea had been appointed as supports, as their Teigus were not the most suited for direct combat against skilled fighters. But they would assist when given the chance.

"Wolf, I want you to act as a support. The Empire has yet to know your existent in our group, and I intent to use that as our advantage, our trump card. Watch our backs, and when you see the opportunity, don't hesitate to go for the kill. Chances rarely occur twice."

The ravened haired assassin nodded. A useful gadget came into his mind and he smiled, his hand went to his belt and returned with a black C shaped object. He tossed it to Najenda.

"This is a communication system. Long stuff short, put it around your ear, and we will be able to communicate through the device. There's only two unfortunately, since this stuff is hard as hell to make, and I'm giving this to you."

Grinning, Najenda stuffed it in his pocket, "You sure have a lot of toys."

"My 'toys' can blow up towns, you want me to demonstrate it?" he pointed out challengingly, offended when his superior insulted his arsenal.

"Save it for the battle." Najenda leaned back into her chair, "It'll be a couple more days till the final battle. Until then, take some rest and lay back, it could be our last."

With a nod of affirmation, the meeting was dismissed.

Two days until the ultimate battle between Teigu users.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

* * *

 **Timeskip: next day**

The group of assassins had gone to the lake to enjoy themselves. Najenda was brooding on the flat rock that oversaw the whole wide forest.

As her bodyguard, Wolf had accompanied her, sitting by her side fixing his guns and rifles.

The escort grabbed a screwdriver and loosen a screw on the rifle. With gentle swift hands, he removed the barrel and dissected the gun. One by one, he grabbed his towel and cleaned the scope.

A while later he noticed his leader watching him working with interested in her eye, without raising his head, he asked, "yeah?"

"I don't know you are a mechanic, you are very familiar with guns."

"A little, I did learn a thing or two from a fellow mechanic during my travel." He attached the separated parts back into one piece after checking nothing was out of place, "we came up with the ideas of this weapons."

"Impressive, he must be an expert to come out with such weapons, perhaps we can ask him over to help with the revolution?"

"That's not possible." His voice lowered and hardened.

"Why is that?"

"He's dead. Some scums wanted his studies, he tried to negotiate with them, but they put a bullet in his head." His eyes darkened as he saw an image of an old man lying on the ground dead with a spot of red on his forehead.

Sensing the heavily saturated depression in the air, the conversation ended.

Rifle cleansed, Wolf moved to his wrist blades. He rolled up his sleeves and unstrapped the bracelets. He pushed a button on the side and the weapon split into two halves. He grabbed another unstained towel and polished the blades.

"Your arm…" Najenda turned to look at Wolf, who was still focusing on his work, "I can modify it, make it lighter and add a few improvements. it will be a lot better than your current version, do you want me to look into it?"

She thought for a second, before shaking her head and rolled her still arm, "No, maybe after this battle. It'll hinder me if I'm not used to it. Thanks for the offer by the way." The boy grunted.

"Just make sure you don't die tomorrow."

"You too. Will your sickness affect the battle tomorrow?"

"Nah, I had an episode just earlier this morning, and usually it won't happen for another three to four days, give or take one." He mused as he looked up to stare at the wide view of the nature, "I'll spend most of the time at the back, providing assistant long distant and be a lookout the same time."

"I wonder how many will die in the battle tomorrow." He grimaced as he looked at his reflection through his blades.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

Wolf was lying flat on his stomach, watching the whole development of the battle going on in the valley.

Bols, Kurome, and another Jaeger called Wave, had arrived on their respective horses without Esdeath presented, just as Najenda predicted.

The attempt ambush shot from Mine was evaded by Kurome with her inhuman reaction speed with her drugs. Not even a second after the bang, Susanoo busted out from the fake scarecrow and threw a heavy strike towards the distracted younger sister of Akame. However Wave interfered, taking the blow meant for the girl and sent flying in the sky.

Moments after the fail ambush, the team revealed themselves to the remaining two members, it was pretty clear who would come out victory when it was 8 vs 2 battle between the two parties.

But then Kurome raised her Teigu. Purple lightning sparked and skeleton claws shot up from the dirt, flesh and organs formed in front of their very eyes and soon there stood six figures and a monstrous skeleton of a danger beast.

The Night Raid members went ahead and picked off their opponents. And soon it was a battlefield raining craters and explosions.

They were so far dealing pretty well; Mine had gone off with her own gun fight with another gunwoman, Tatsumi had picked off an ape danger beast, Akame eliminating her target Bors, Najenda and Susanoo trying their best fending off the Ultra-class danger beast, Leone being whipped by another reincarnated general.

Kurome and Natala was casually watching the raging battles on top of a apex with interested eyes. As much as they were seem to be in control of the battle, they were in the losing side. Humans had stamina, and they would soon run out of it; but in the other hand, the undead did not have such thing; they were puppets, until they were still intact in one piece, they would still fight.

To prove his point, the monster let out a blast of super-charged energy that scorched the entire valley black. Luckily, none of the Night Raiders were harmed from the blast.

Feeling a need to step in to help the armored fellow of his group, he focused his eye scope on the battle at the far side. It was a two verses one situation, Tatsumi might had no trouble dealing with the ape, but the killer in the shadows were constantly disrupting his attacks and allowing the danger beast to land punishing blows on the dented armor.

Wolf breathed, adjusting the sniper rifle slightly so that the cross rest on the almost invisible shadow hiding under the shades.

A single bullet would not do much, even if it damaged the brain, so he would need to try something else. With his gloves on, he directed a sufficient amount of energy in to the bullet through the barrel and made it brittle enough to explode upon impact.

He stilled, waiting for the right moment for the perfect shot.

The moment the shadow darted to left after its failed ambush against the boy, Wolf pulled the trigger.

The masked boy smirked under his mask it produced a hole on its chest. The shadow seemingly gagged when the bullet finally reached its breaking point and exploded, blowing up the body into a shower of gore and blood.

With the distraction gone, Tatsumi landed lethal deep cuts on his opponent with his spear.

He caught movement in the corner of the scope, there stood Chelsea, a cute pout on her face succeeded sending the message that she was not happy stealing her kill.

Then he watched the undergoing battle. Susanoo had gone into his ultimate form when he activated his trump card, cutting the monster down with ease with his huge sword.

Leone was careless and costed her an arm from Kurome's ambush from the back. Enraged, she didn't lose temper and joined Akame on her battle with Bors and am undead bodyguard.

Mine had been gone from his sight for a couple moments, but when she emerged, her dress was torn and soaked, her hair was ruffled and she definitely did not look happy. Regardless of her pathetic condition, she was unharmed.

He watched when Najenda mercilessly gave her former comrade a super punch in his stomach and blasted him back peacefully back in the earth, in pieces.

Leone had destroyed Bors' Teigu while Akame literally disarmed the bodyguard. In the final ditch of effort, he threw out the tank that fuels his flame based Imperial Arms and detonated the bomb. Wolf shielded his eyes from the heat.

When the blast had stilled, a half a mile radius crater was made, Leone had shielded them with the bodyguard's reinforced plastic shield and only suffered minor injuries. The other were out of the blast radius.

When the smoke ceased the two were nowhere in sight. Wolf growled, a failed mission, and to make thing worse, they'd seen their faces and in no time wanted posters would be everywhere.

Wolf placed the rifle back into the luggage and shouldered it before running towards the general direction of the Capital, determined to finish his job.

He skirted around the valley and finally caught sight of a lone figure on a wide path. Smirking, he pulled out his rifle and leaned over the cliff, slipping a single bullet down the slot and adjusted the scope.

He trailed the barrel on Bors' head, zooming in for the guaranteed shot. The moment he was about the squeeze the trigger…

BANG!

"What the-" his focus shattered as he pulled the trigger. Instead of going through his skull, it pierced in the naked back of the man. He howled in anguish and pain, before falling limp on his own pool of blood.

That should do it, rapid blood lost and severed spine; he'll never be a solider again even if he survived.

Another gunshot echoed around the air and told him the position of the shooter. That's not Mine, she'd already retreated back to their temporary base with the others. Then it was the enemy.

Dread filled up his veins and he trembled. In his short time in Night Raid, even if he wasn't friends or bonded to some of the specific members, it was still his duty to watch out for their backs; he did promise Najenda that he would make sure they all return alive.

He dropped his luggage and instantly his body felt lighter. Without another thought or hesitation, he sprinted towards the source of the gunshots.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

Chelsea wasn't sure how this happened.

Everything was supposed to go smoothly; she disguise as Bors and sneak up next to her target, taking advantage of her battered form and lack of awareness, she stabbed her in the back of the neck with her poisonous needle and removed a vital area, then she would skip back to base and be praised by her boss and Tatsumi.

But lucky had the tendency to mess things up for her.

She turned her back to the downed girl, confident that she would be dead in mere seconds from the deadly venom in her system. But then she heard the earth shifting, she had not expect to see her standing with a malice eyes drilling holes behind her head.

"Shit!" She was running for her life. Even though if Kurome did survive the supposingly fatal wound, she was still severely hurt and on the verge of fainting unconscious; her puppets were moving clumsily from her terrible control over her Teigu.

A couple shots were close calls, some had gazed her dress and left faint lines of wounds on her frame.

Wind whistled and she ducked instinctively, the extended blade cut through a few auburn stands of her hair.

Unfortunately, even luck had her limits.

A single bullet had pierced her left thigh, she cried out in pain as she stumbled and crashed ungracefully on the dirt; the wet mud smearing over her blouse and face.

She rolled over just to see the barrel of a gun pointed directly over her face.

"Bitch, Dora's going to put a bullet in your face, and then I am going to slash your body to pieces and feed them to the wolves." Kurome approached while leaning heavily on Natala, "Beg like a whore you are, and maybe I'll give you a swift death."

Chelsea grounded her teeth as the cold steel pressed up against her forehead, tears threatened to roll down her cheek.

 _So, this is how I die…_

The girl sighed as she closed her eyes, waiting for the embrace of death to shroud her presence.

 _I guess it's not the worse way to go… I'm sorry, everyone, Tatsumi…_

But it never came, instead she heard a heavy thud and a crack and the weight of the western cowgirl on her body disappeared.

And no longer was she lying limply against the muddy earth, but she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping protectively over her waist and legs in bridal style. She blinked at the sight of a wolf mask.

"…Why are you here…" she mumbled weakly from exhaustion.

The boy looked down and glowing purple orbs gleamed from the eyeholes.

"Damn assassin and their stupid pride…" he tightened his grip on the injured girl, "Don't ever get ahead of yourself." She smiled thinly before leaning against his chest, enjoying the warmth from her savior.

Kurome was furious, she removed her eyes from Dora's downed form against a snapped trunk and glared murderously at the boy.

"Fuck you! Who are you now? Why won't you let me fucking kill the bitch!" she screeched.

Wolf did not gave a response to the furious girl.

"Close your eyes and hold tight." He whispered softly, and the girl nodded and clenched tightly on his jacket. He pulled out a flash grenade from his pouch and threw it on the ground.

"What is this shi-" an explosion of light blinded her vision and her control over her puppets for seconds, and it was enough for the duo to escape from the scene.

He darted into the woods and disappeared among the line of bushes. And by the time the light faded and Kurome's sight returned, they were nowhere in sight.

Needless to say, she was far from angry.

She screamed at her failure to kill the assassins just as Wave arrived the clearing with a bandaged Bors over his shoulders.

 **-Thunder's Beast-**

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to update, but I am quite busy and there's a lot of exam. I did a little change in the story. Frankly, I don't think Bors deserves to die, he is a good person and I was quite shocked when I saw his dead in the manga.**

 **Also, Chelsea doesn't die, the reason is the same as Bors.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and I'll see you all next time.**

 **AnimeLover137**


End file.
